Like an Itch
by Colors-With-Crayons
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are starting to grasp their feelings for each other. Village gossip. Curious people. And Sasuke? How will they respond to rumors started by the one ruining their moment? Kakairu.
1. Like an Itch

**This is my first Kakairu story! Tell me what you think...I'd like to know if I made any mistakes (I know there are spelling errors). There might be slight ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or any of its assests.**

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

Stepping out into the daylight, I realized how fresh the air was. _It must have rained._A slight breeze seemed to carry thousands of scents, some sweet, others bitter. I couldn't quite put a finger on what was bugging me. It was like an itch on the back of my head that I couldn't quite reach; like it was something yet nothing. I had no idea what was driving me crazy like this either, maybe the itch? The itch couldn't explain these weird sensations I kept feeling around him. Someway or another I found myself at his door. Debating whether or not I should knock or just go home.

It wasn't early, somewhere around ten a.m., maybe. If I knocked, I'd have to come up with a reason to be here. And what would that be? An 'Oh hi, good morning, I'm not sure why I'm here, but how are you? Even though I saw you yesterday?' I sighed. That wouldn't work, and thinking of an excuse to be here would be hard. Even If I could come up with some fairly good one, I'd get sent home right away. Sighing again, I turned around and ran smack into someone. I quickly stepped back slamming my head against the door behind me. Closing my eyes tightly, not seeing who I just ran into, my hands shot up grabbing the back of my head, trying to rub it and ease the headache I felt coming on.

"Something you need?" The person asked. The voice, it belonged to him. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment at my idiotic actions, I had let my gaurd down. I felt relieved that he couldn't see my pinkening cheeks, due to my mask. "Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" He asked, I could here worry in his voice.

I looked up, letting my hands drop, trying to ignore the pain as I stood up strait. _Just how hard did I hit my head?!_"Uh, I'm fine. Thank you, Iruka-sensei. I'll be going now." I took a step away, my head spun and my vision blurred. I stumbled slightly, feeling Iruka steady me, my vision slowly came into focus. "Are you sure your alright? Do you need to sit down. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you like that. Did you want to come in?" He asked not letting go of my arm and hand.

I looked into his brown eyes with my coal one, then down at his and my hands. Not really sure what to say, I slightly loosened my hand from his, as if to tell him I was a little uncomfortable. I looked back up at him.

"Oh sorry," He let go and took a step back, a slight pick covering his cheeks.

I laughed nervously, "Sorry about that," _Why am I apologizing?_"It's okay, I'm fine now, thanks. I should be going. Bye, Iruka-sensei." I took a few steps before Iruka grabbed my arm.

"Wait." He said. I stopped and looked at him. He looked a little nervous, bitting his bottom lip and looking in the other direction. He looked up his eyes hopeful. "Um..If you want we could...Um...If your not busy later, do you want to go to Ichirakus with me like we used to,? I'll pay." He rushed his question. There must have been some expression in the quarter of my showing face, because he quickly stated, "If your not up to it, we dont have to."

Deciding to tease the younger sensei I smiled and asked, "Are you asking me on out on a date?" A part of me wanted him to say yes an play along, but my mind already knew the answer.

Iruka blushed like mad scrambling backwards, hands up in a defensive position. "N-No, not at all. I-I didn't-"

I just wanted to pull him into a hug and tell him his blush and innocence was making my heart melt. I felt my gaze soften. _Wait. What? Heart melt? What the hell? Why am I feeling this way?_Iruka stopped as he noticed the sudden change in my eyes expression. It went from soft, to confused, to unsure.

"What?" He asked.

I smiled again. "Sure," I started making hand signs. "Say, 5:30, 6:00? Don't be late." I felt the irony of the comment before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

* * *

I ended up on the training grounds, where I had trained three annoying little genin what felt like another life time ago. I stared at the three logs, remebering our first training session, how Naruto had been tied up. Unconsciously I put my hands into my pockets, feeling something, I pulled it out. I realized it was the two bells. Sighing I placed them back into my pocket. I must have washed my pants and kept washing them with the bells in it.

I thought abou the three who had been my first students. Sakura undergoing more training with Tsunade. Naruto off with Jirya for the third or forth time. Sasuke who-knows-where with Orochimaru. Thinking about Sasuke, Sai popped into my head. He was Sasuke's supposed replacement. He fit well into the team, even if he seemed a little suspicious at first. I wondered what he was doing.

I looked up into the soft blue of the cloudless sky, feeling the wind as my senses intensified, letting my guard down. I smelled the natural earthy sents of the air. I wasn't sure how long I was standing there, starring at the sky. Maybe a few hours at most?

"Kakashi-sensei," I looked down to an ANBU mask eye to eye with me. "The Hokage has requested you."

I gave a small nod before watching him disappear in a twirl of wind and leaves. I looked back up at the sky one more time, making hand signs and disappearing once again in a poof of white smoke.

Appearing infront of the office door I knocked once, entering. Seeing only the Hokage herself and Shizune, I stepped in fully, closing the door behind me. "Kakashi." Tsunade looked at me. I hoped silently that she wasn't going to give me an S-rank or A-rank mission. I really wasn't feeling up to either of those. I gave a bored look, "As you requested." I said.

"Normally I wouldn't request you for this, but seeing as the man himself has grown ill and all my other choices are doing other requests. I'd like you to do something for me."

"And that would be?"

She handed me a piece of paper. Taking it I glanced down. "This is part of an evaluation for of some kind." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, every so often I send someone to go around and well, evaluate someone else. It just so happens that I want you to evaluate Umino Iruka's class tomorrow." She looked at me, watching closely.

"Really? Why would you give me a job like this? Anyone could do it." I said poiting out the obvious.

"It's either that or Ibiki's interrogation tomorrow. Seeing as you don't want to do Iruka's I guess I have to assign you to Ibi-"

"No!" I said a little too loudly, interrupting her. I cleared my throat. "I mean, no. I'll gladly go to Iruka's class tomorrow."

"Good. Now here's a few papers for you to fill out while your there. Try to learn something. Be sure to fill in everything, and _don't_ slack off."

"Heh, heh, I'll try not to. Is this all?"

"Just one more thing. Don't let him know what your doing there. We never have before. You should know how people tend to act different when they know somebodys watching them."

"Yeah, that's true, but Iruka doesn't strike me as that kind of person."

"We know, even if he's the most trust worthy and kind person, don't tell him. Even you get evaluations."

That did surprise me a little. "Really? When?" I asked.

"Yesterday, but that's not important. Do you see how it feels different when you know?"

_Yesterday? But I doesn't seem as though someone was evaluating me.. What did I do yesterday? I talked and avoided Gai, I saw Iruka, who else? I don't really remember anyone that sticks out specifically. _"I do."

"You are dismissed." She said. "Just be on time for his class, will you?"

"Sure, I'll try." I walked over and out to the door.

* * *

Sighing for the up-teenth time that day, I decided to walk home, reviewing the papers along the way. They were basic questions, ones asking about the topics of the situation being covered properly, the kind of style being used, how questions were being asked or answered. Nothing special.

"Kakashi! My Rival!" I looked up and slightly rolled my eyes. The Green Beast seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Not now, Gai. I'm busy." He seemed to completely ignore my comment. "Are You Up For A Sparing Session? Or How About A Race Around The Village? Or Maybe Even A Few Laps To Renew And Refresh Our Youth?? Oh How The Youthful Days Seem To Pass By Without Notice, They Fly Off Into The Past Only To Be Morned About Later! Come On, Kakashi! There's No Time To Waist! We Need To Go To The Fullest And Live While We Still Have Out Youth!" Gai gave a pose before opening his eyes. "Huh? Where'd he go? He must have already started! I WILL NOT BE OUTDONE BY MY RIVAL!!!" He shouted running off. I waited until Gai was out of sight before jumping off the roof I had been occupying, glad it was so easy to get away from Gai sometimes. I let out a sigh of relief, then I heard somebody call my name.

**Iruka's P.O.V.**

I walked out of the grocery store, four heavy bags in hand. The first thing I saw was Kakashi jumping off a roof. It made me want to give him a 'Way to show the children of Konaha how to act' lecture. I didn't want to though, but for some reason I wanted to just talk to him. About what? I don't know, but I ended up calling out his name. Needing a reason for calling his name I decided the lecture would have to do. He turned to look at me his usual bored look seemed relieved. "Kakashi-sensei, what level ninji are you?" I asked. I walked closer to him so I wouldn't have to shout across the street.

"Jounin, but you already knew that, why?" He asked. He started pulling out a book and slid some papers into it before placeing it back into it's pocket.

"And arn't Jounin's suppose to act as role models for the younger ninja's of the village?" I asked. I could tell he knew where this was going, but he just nodded his head in agreement. "Then do you _mind_telling me why your jumping off buildings acting like a bad role model for the younger ninja and soon-to-be ninja? You know if Konahamaru saw you or some other irresponsible ninja-in-training, they'd sure to be influenced by your actions."

Kakashi put his hand up in defense. I shifted the weight of the groceries I was carrying, it felt like they were getting heavier. "Ne, Ne, Iruka-sensei. I was just trying to hide from Gai. Sorry."

I softened my expression a little. At least he was being honest. "That still doesn't give you a reason to put bad ideas into the younger minds."

"But isn't it normal for ninja to use the roof tops?" He asked. I gave him an upset look at the comment. "I know how about I help you carry your groceries as an apology?"

I stared blankly at him. Him offering to help was nice yes, but was it normal? I couldn't tell. "Kakashi-sensei, thank you, but I'll be fine." I said. Then I noticed why he said that. Was he trying to change the subject? Or get my mind off it? "Your trying to change the subject, aren't you?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"No, not at all. Not at all." He backed up a few steps. "Whats wrong with offering to help?"

"Nothing." I said. He got me there. Nothing was wrong with offering to help, I couldn't say anything, there was nothing to say. I just stared at him. His coal eye staring back. After about what felt like seven long seconds I broke the gaze, looking to the side. I felt my face heat up a little. _Why was I blushing? It's not like I like the man. Wait? Like? No. _That thought made my face heat up even more.

"So how bout it?" He asked. I looked at him. He was smiling. He took a step closer and took two of the bags out of my hands, lightening the small load. "To your house right?" He said taking off in the direction of my house.

"Yeah." I said walking beside him. Not making eye contact, not even bothering to look at him. _Why do I suddenly feel nervous and shy? Just one thought about liking the copy nin and I get all tense? What's wrong with me. Why does he have this affect on me? He shouldn't, he just another person he- _

"Iruka-sensei, you okay?" Kakashi asked. I looked up at him, not really understanding what he just asked. It was like his words went strait through me, like I was hearing them but not understanding them.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked if you were okay."

I gave him a look of confusion._ Am I okay? That's what he was asking. _"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You looked a little out of it, that's all." He looked infront of him.

"Kakashi-se-ensai!" We stopped and turned around, looking at who had just called his name. It was Sakura, she was waving something in the air. As she approached she handed something to him, a paper. "Here." She said. "Tsunade-sama asked me to give you this, she said you'd know what it was for."

Kakashi took the paper, glancing it over. He set my groceries down and pulled out the book where he had put the other papers before. He placed the book back and picked the grocery bags back up. "Thank you, Sakura."

"Uh-huh. Can I ask where you two are going?"

I smiled and made a gesture with the two bags, "My house."

"Oh, well, um, nevermind. I'll see you two later. Bye Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei." She waved and walked off.

"I wonder what she wanted?" I said looking at Kakashi. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking to my house.

* * *

"You know you didn't have to help me put them away." I said while putting the last of the cans in the cabinet.

"No worries. I like helping you." Kakashi looked at me sitting down at the small table in the kitchen.

I sat down across from him. "Shouldn't you be out doing something, like a mission?" I questioned. It wasn't usual for Kakashi to stay long. Not that I minded it, it was just different.

"It's been slow, there's not really any missions other than, easy D-rank ones. So I'm stuck here." He leaned on his hand, his typical face of boredum back.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I frowned. "You can go home anytime, I'm not keeping you here." I picked up my pen and started finishing the last of the papers to grade.

Kakashi sighed and pulled out the same orange book I had seen twice. Ignoring the papers he had stuck in it, he flipped a few pages and started reading. I tried to focus on grading but for some reason, I kept glancing at Kakashi. Every once in a while he'd look up, I got the feeling he knew I kept looking at him.

After about thirty minutes I couldn't take it anymore, he was irritating me for no reason. I stood up abruptly and slammed my pen on the table(Yes, my pen). "I can't take it anymore! Get out!" I yelled dragging a very confused Kakashi out the door and slamming it. I leaned against the door, slid down it and sighed. Why was he irritating me if he did nothing?

"Iruka." I heard him say softly through the door. "Whats wrong?"

"I-I dont know." I whispered. _What was wrong with me? Why did I do that? _

"Do you want me to go home?" He asked. _Did I want him to go home? _

I stood up and opened the door just enough to look out it with one eye. "Go home." I said. "I'll see you at Ichirakus in a few hours." He looked like he wanted to say something, but he just nodded and left. I closed the door and went to sit down at the table. I rubbed my hands on my face and laid my head down, closing my eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me? _

I must have dosed off for about an hour or so, because the last time I looked at the time it was around 2:45 and now it was 4:30. I sat up and finished my grading, there wasn't much as I had done most of it yesterday.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I nodded my head and walked away. Iruka looked like he didn't want to talk about it. _But why did he suddenly kick me out? I felt him glancing at me but was I bothering him? _I sighed as I walked to my house. _Iruka..He looked so cute grading his papers, although he wasn't really focusing on them. I guess I have to admit to myself that I like him, but how much do I like him? _I imagined how he'd look with his hair down. I shook my head. _I shouldn't think of him in that way. Besides, he's a guy and I'm a guy. Why the hell do I fucking feel for him? There's no reason to. This is what I get for haveing my mind on something besides missions or the past. I like boobs, right? Or is Iruka just special? _I sat down on my couch, taking off my Jounin vest and stretching out. I hadn't done much today so why was I tired? I layed on the couch, dozing off to sweet dreams about Iruka.

I awoke suddenly to a falling feeling. Yawning and stretching, I sat up. _What the heck did I just dream about? _My head hurt, and my body felt stiff. I slowly stood up. Then quickly glanced out the window, glad it was still daylight outside. I glanced at the clock. It read 5:47. I wasn't late, I said 5:30 or 6:00 right? I sat back down and closed my eyes. Quick flashes of what I dreamed flashed about. _Kissing Iruka, pulling down his hair and- What the hell? What the hell?! Why the fuck is this coming to my mind? _I stood back up and went to the bathroom, splashing my face with cold water and changing into fresh cloths.

* * *

I walked up to the ramen shop seeing Iruka standing just outside. "Your late," He said. "And here you told me not to be." I just smiled and walked inside with him. We were greeted by the owner of the shop. "Hello, Hello! What can I get for you two?"

"How about what Naruto usually gets?" I asked. Iruka nodded in agreement.

"Sure, speaking of Naruto I haven't seen him lately, I heard he was training. Do you know how he is doing?"

"I'm sure he's fine, he's in very capable hands after all." I smiled.

"Thats good to hear." He said before going to prepare our dishes.

"I wonder how strong Sakura's gotten." Iruka said.

"She's training under the Hokage, so most likely very strong." We talked about Sakura and Naruto for a few minutes before Teuchi served us and we thanked him.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei?" Iruka asked after a while. I had finished my bowl already and he was almost done with his.

"Huh?"

"How come you came to my house this morning?"

"How come you kicked me out?" I asked and instantly regretted doing so. The look on Iruka's face devastated me, so I tried at answering his question. "I'm not really sure, I was just walking around and ended up there." He just smiled and said "Oh," before finishing the rest of his meal. He looked at me. "Thanks."

"For what?" I asked, confused. He was thanking me?

"For eating with me." He pulled out his wallet and paid for our meals, thanking the shop owner. I thanked him too before leaving, Iruka exiting the shop as I did.

"Iruka," I said once we were outside. "You don't have to thank me for eating with you." We started walking in the direction of my house.

"I know."

"Hey, do you mind if I come watch you teach tomorrow?" I asked. I thought about it after the Hokage had told me to show up there. If he knew I was coming it would be less weird. I could still go without him knowing the true reason I was there, right?

"Um, not that I mind, but what brought this on?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"The Hokage told me to 'try and learn something'." I looked at him then at the door of my home. We were almost there.

He laughed. "I guess it's alright, as long as you don't interrupt me when I teaching."

He agreed? Just _like_ that? I thought it'd be harder to get him to let me. He's in a good mood. I smiled at him, when we stood at my door. I unlocked it and stepped inside. It wasn't really messy just a few things here and there. "You can come in." I said.

He hesitated in the door for a second before stepping in and closeing the door behind him. A slight flush to his cheeks. "Kakashi-sensei, I don't think I've ever been inside your home before."

"Oh? Really? It's nothing to fret over, just a small appartment. You sound like you want a tour." I half-joked, while standing in the door way.

He slightly laughed. "Maybe another time. I need to get home."

"O-kay." I said. We stood there for a few silent moments, staring at each other. The tension in the air building again. Neither of us saying the final 'bye'. Iruka's brown eyes softly looked into my showing eye. Unconciously, I took a step forward not really paying attention to my own actions as I leaned down and connected my mask-covered lips to his soft ones. Realizing what I'd just done I stepped back. I turned around facing my back to him with a hand over my mouth. _Why did I do that? What was I thinking? Well, it can only go down or uphill from here. Let's hope it goes up._

"I'm sorry." I apologized, still not facing him. "I just-" I couldn't finish my sentence. _'I just' what? _

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei, It's okay. I'm sorry, I have to go." I heard him whisper, his voice cracked. I heard the door open and shut. I turned around and looked at it to make sure he was gone. He was. I plumped down on the floor. _I ruined it, didn't I? _

* * *

**Iruka's P.O.V.**

Once I was inside, I slide down against my door, letting it out. _Why am I crying? There's no reason to, right? _I let out a loud sob, feeling fresh warm tears flow down my face. _I **don't**like him. No, I do. Trying to convince myself otherwise will only make things worse. Then why did I run away? I should have stayed. But does this mean he likes me? I'm so confused. Wait, that doesn't count as a kiss does it? I mean, he was wearing a mask, so it shouldn't count. Does it? I wonder what it be like to kiss him without him mask, to have him- No! Stop thinking about it Iruka! You'll see him tomorrow! Don't think about him until then!_

I couldn't help it though, 'think about him'. I layed on my bed, trying to sleep. Thoughts about how 'things seemed so normal a few seconds before_' _wouldn't leave me alone. Things about _him _kept popping into my mind. They wouldn't leave me alone. I needed to talk to him. _I needed him._

* * *

**Did I make it go to fast in the end? It got a little challenging with slight writters block.**

**How did I do? Bad? Good? So-so? Just another crappy story?**

**Let me hear your thoughts please!**

***Thanks For Reading***

**- Colors_With_Crayons**


	2. That Can't Be Scratched

**Thanks everyone for all the support and nice comments! I feel more confident about my story! -Except this chapter- ...and the next one...if there's a next one...**

**We start out with a short bit of Iruka's point of view then switch to Kakashi's!**

**And sorry for the really late update! *Schools always a good excuse here***

**On with the story...**

* * *

**Iruka's P.O.V.**

I'm not sure how I got to school, everything seemed to pass on by until I entered the classroom. It was like I was living in a daze all morning, and the only thing I could think about was Kakashi and that 'kiss'. The look in his eye, and how it expressed so many emotions that I didn't know what or how to feel, so I ended up running away. I was tired from moving around and thinking about it all night, and I could feel it showing. Doing my best to hide it I walked into the classroom.

I knew Kakashi would be here, but I was still surprised. He was on-time, not only that, he was _early_. I let my happied-mask drop for a second, showing all the tiredness and emotions I was feeling, before picking it back up again. Kakashi was sitting in the back corner of the classroom talking to Konahamaru and his friends. He glanced at me when I walked in, then back at Konahamaru. I continued to my desk settling the papers and assignments for the day.

"Iruka-sensei! You didn't tell us Naruto-nii-chan's sensei would be here!" Konahamaru yelled.

I looked up and smiled. "It was an unplanned-planned surprise, he's not doing anything though, just watching. Now, take your seat I'm about to begin class." Focusing on class and other things seemed like it would be a better idea than thinking about Kakashi right now. I just needed to forget he was even there until class was over; if that was possible.

"Your no fun Iruka-sensei!" He yelled back and took his seat, his friends following him.

"If it was all fun and games no one would learn anything, and don't you want to be a great ninja like Naruto?" I asked knowing Konahamaru idolized Naruto in a way.

"No! He's not a great ninja! And I'll be greater than him!"

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

It was interesting watching Iruka and Konahamaru talk about Naruto. They both liked him, only I think Iruka saw how Naruto had a strange power to change the people he met. I pulled out the papers I was suppose to fill out and set them on the desk infront of me. Iruka began class by starting to talk about chakra flow. I filled out a few questions here and there trying to focus on answering them, but my thoughts did stray, and for once I felt a little nervous and scared. _How would he think of me now that I did that? He rejected me right? Or is he as confused as I am? I ruined it by doing that didn't I? I want to know though, if he has feelings for me or if he will avoid me. I can't think about this right now, I need to focus. Focus Kakashi. _

I looked down at the papers, there weren't that many questions left to fill out. For the most part it was easy only a few questions were complicated and required more detail than others. That sounded as though I was taking a test. In a way, I guess I was. Iruka being the subject for it. The thought of Iruka being a subject made me think _what if he really was a subject? that would be interesting...I bet a lot of people would take it just to learn about the sensei, but who would teach it? If Iruka taught it himself it'd be funny and maybe a little weird. What the hell kind of thought is this anyway?_

I watched as Iruka dismissed the class for the day. He glanced at me, then took a seat back at his desk. When I had woken up way too early this morning, I had decided I would talk to him. The only problem was how I would talk to him. I ended up being the first one in the classroom.

Most of the kids had already left, only a few lingered here and there. Some of them asking questions to Iruka, others just socializing. I was almost done with the last question when I heard Iruka say me name. "Kakashi," I looked at him and instantly felt a pang of guilt. He looked so tired I wondered if it was because of me. He just didn't look normal; it was the same look he gave me this morning, just ten times worse. I also noticed how he didn't address me with sensei like he usually did. "We should talk."

"We should." I agreed. _At least he wants to talk, rather than avoid. _He stared to get up and walk towards me. I re-stacked the six papers I had, and wrote the finishing words for the last question. That's when Tsunade -kind of- burst through the door. "Kakashi! Are you done yet?!" She yelled.

"H-Hokage-sama." I heard Iruka gasp.

An out-of-breath Shizune appeared behind her. "She's in a do-my-work, get-everyone-on-file mode. You-you should give her the papers."

I stood up and walked over to Tsunade, handing her the papers. She counted them, giving them all a cursory look before exiting.

"Thank you." Shuzune said.

"That's not exactly how you turn in a mission report, is it?" I asked.

"It technically wasn't a mission."

"So I'm just doing her lazy work?"

"No, hopefully she didn't hear you say that otherwise-"

"Shizune!" We heard an echoed call from Tsunade.

"Ah! Coming!!" She yelled running out after the Hokage.

"What was that about?" Iruka asked.

I turned to him and shrugged. "Lazy-work." He gave me a look saying that-doesn't-explain-a-word-but-oh-well. At least he didn't have the same face as before on. After I didn't say anything -I just stared- he flushed and walked over to his desk. _What was that flush for? _I followed him over and watched him as he picked up papers and put them into a bag. _He said he wanted to talk so what's he doing?_

"You said you wanted to talk." It was worth a shot, besides I wanted to talk too.

"Yeah I do, but how am I suppose to start?" He asked. I decided it would be better if I didn't say anything. After a few moments he stopped and asked, "Why did you do it?" I started at him. _Why did I do it? Because I like him? Why do I like him? Why does my head hurt so much? Oww...I wanna go home... _"Kakashi? Why?" He asked again. I looked at him softly, smiling and rubbing my head slightly. There was a pink tint to his cheeks, and he wore a hopeful look that sent many different thoughts into my mind.

"This is what they call drama-or-something-of-rather, huh? I guess I should try to explain something." I said. _Something? Questions work best in these kinds of situations...I think. _"I dunno. Did I make a mistake? Do something wrong? Should I regret something so tiny as a simple peck?" _A simple peck thats what and all it was..._

Iruka had a definite look on his face. "I want to know." He said. "Do you or do you not have feelings for me?"

_I do have feelings for you, I just don't know how to say them..._ I asked the same question back, "What about you, do you have feelings for me?"

"Kakashi, just answer my question."

_Can I answer the question? What if I say yes and he never speaks to me again? On the other hand saying no immediately ruins all chances, and I'd be lying. _"Do you want the truth?"

"Why would I ask you if I wanted you to lie?"

"Stupid question. Yeah."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Are you answering or just agreeing with me."

"Both."

"Oh. I guess I shouldn't have run away before, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"You say 'shouldn't have run away before' but by walking out that door aren't you doing the same thing?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Exactly."

"Iruka your not making any sense." He really wasn't, I was so confused with this whole thing. He knows I like him, so what about his feelings?

"What happened to sensei?" He asked, walking closer to me.

"Should I keep saying your name with sensei if we're going to be a couple?"

He blushed and mumbled something cutely scratching the scar across his nose in a nervous manor. My question has just been confirmed. I walked up to him and cupped his cheek with my hand, wishing it wasn't gloved. I gently grabbed his wrist with my other hand, removing it from his face.

"Kakashi-sensei, oh um sorry, am I um, uh interrupting?" She froze, I froze, Iruka froze. Stupid Sakura. I stepped away from Iruka, letting him go. Sakura just came and showed up at the weirdest times, why was she here now?

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, Naruto's back in town, I'm actually surprised he's back so early. But anyway, the Hokage wanted to talk to you about something, she said it was important."

I sighed and looked at Iruka. "Very well." I left with Sakura leaving Iruka standing there.

Once outside of the classroom and down the hallway a bit Sakura asked, "So what were you and Iruka doing?"

"Nothing."

"That sure wasn't what it looked like."

"That's what it was."

"Then why were you-"

"No."

"Kakashi-sens-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

That's how it was all the way to the Hokage's office.

* * *

**Iruka's P.O.V.**

Kakashi looked at me, I wondered what Sakura's interpretation of this situation would be. I know my face was red with embarrassment and because I believed Kakashi was going to kiss me then.

"Very well." He said, turning away and walking out the door with Sakura. I gathered my things again, then sat down at my desk, leaning back in the chair. _Am I happy about this? Being with Kakashi? It's weird, I thought I was strait. No, I am, but Kakashi, isn't he? I mean, those books he reads they're clearly for strait, perverted guys. But then, why would he say he likes me? Why would he act the way he does when I'm with him? Why do I feel weird around him? Why are there so many whys'?!?_

I rubbed my temples, and smiled. _I'm just thinking too much. I'm happy and okay with this. _I picked up my things, going home, leaving the classroom behind me.

* * *

I was just about to stretch out and begin grading when a knock came to my door. _Who could that be? It's kind of late and Kakashi's sleeping on the couch. _He had came over earlier saying he was bored and ended up falling asleep on the couch after I refused to strike up a conversation with him. I opened the door, seeing Naruto and Sakura staring back at me. They pressed forward into my apartment. There expressions said they had been thinking and they had questions. Naruto closed the door behind Sakura.

"H-Hi." I said.

Naruto began. "Iruka-sensei you wouldn't happen to-" They looked at each other. "-be in some sort of relationship with Kakashi-sensei, now would you?" Sakura finished.

"Naruto, long time no see, how have you been?" I smiled, obviously ignoring their question.

"Good." He said. He was being to quiet and acting weird. I wondered what Sakura was giving him for this.

"So what brings you two here?"

"Are you sure you don't already know?" Sakura asked.

"Is that a trick question?" I asked. "Why are you here so late anyway? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Iruka." Came my muffled name from the sleeping Kakashi. _Dammit._

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness...and everything else there is to appologize for...**

**Review? Anyone?**

**3 Colors-With-Crayons**

**:)**


	3. Without Someone Else

**Thank you to those who reviewed. I would have liked to get more than two, but I'm still happy with those. Also, thanks for reading, really, thanks. And one more thanks, for the favorites and alerts, I'm glad people are reading. I've been working on this chapter, it's the longest one yet, so I hope it's enjoyable.**

**On a different note: This starts out after Kakashi followed Sakura out of the school. **

**Happy Reading. :)**

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I entered the Hokage's office. Jirya, Tsunade, Yamato and Shizune occupying it. Tsunade dismissed Sakura, and looked at me. " As you are most likely aware, the seal on the Kyuubi the Fourth Hokage placed, is weakening." _So that's what this 'important' thing is. Taking me away from Iruka for something we already know, and just when I was about to kiss him too._

"I just wanted to re-inform you to keep a close eye on him, and to report anything suspicious." _Again, something we already know. Even if it **is** important, I'm still upset._

"Here." Jirya handed me a small piece of paper. It had the same kanji on it as the one he had given me before to seal off the Kyuubi's chakara when Naruto started forming tails. "I heard your other one got burnt."

"Thanks." I said taking it and placing it in one of my vest pockets. "Do you think the Nine-Tails Seal will break eventually?" I asked.

"We hope not, but if it does, Naruto will be in serious trouble, along with the village." Tsunade said.

"Let's continue to hope it doesn't." Jirya commented.

"Yeah." I said. "Are you turning him back over to me?"

"For a while." Jirya said. "I've got something I need to check out."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Your all dismissed." Tsunade said.

"Thank you." Yamato said bowing and exiting, I just followed behind him giving Tsunade and Jirya one last look before closing the door.

"Tenso, is that really all she wanted?"

"Yes, and for the thousandth time try to refrain from calling me by that name."

"Sure." I said parting ways with him. I wondered around town for a bit, noticing how Gai hadn't found me yet. _He must be out on a mission or doing some ludicrus training. _Eventually I ran into Naruto and Sakura.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto yelled when he saw me. "Sakura says that she saw you-" The rest of Naruto's yelled sentence was muffled by Sakura's hand.

She whispered sharply. "Not yet, you moron! I'll take you out for Ramon later if you'll listen to me." Naruto stopped struggling behind Sakura's hand and looked at her.

I made a small wave to them. "Oi, Naruto, Sakura. What are you two doing?" I approached them, as if I didn't hear anything. Naruto looked a little paler than normal, like he'd been through a lot lately. His entire being looked tired, but his spirit didn't seem to agree with that statment.

"We were taking a walk." Sakura answered. We ended up talking for a while, well they did the talking, well fighting, arguing. The usual stuff. I didn't really pay attention as I was thinking about a certain school teacher. When I was able to leave that's were I headed, after making a few stops here and there of course. And don't think I didn't feel those two certainly familiar chakara presences start following me after a while, I just chose to ignore them.

_Knock Knock. _I knocked on Iruka's door. It opened after a few moments.

"Kakashi, what brings you here?" He said, again with the no honorific. Something I would need to get used to.

"Bored." I said.

He looked at me curiously, "Come in." He said taking a step to the side a slight blush to his cheeks. "I don't get why you come here if your bored." He said. I took off my shoes.

"Why not come here? It's less boring and Gai can't bother me." I stood up.

"Don't use me as an excuse to avoid people." He said walking into his living room. I just followed and sat down on the couch when he sat in a chair. I could feel some tension in the air. Maybe, it was because of earlier today and the fact that I almost, _almost_, kissed him.

"The Hokage wants us to keep a close eye on Naruto." I didn't get why I was telling him this, I just felt the need to. "She said the seal on the Kyuubi has been weakening." He didn't say anything just looked at me and removed items and papers from a bag, getting ready to grade.

"Do you want any tea?" He asked after a few minutes.

I shook my head. "No thanks."

"Kakashi, why are you here?" He stopped and looked up, attentively listening for an answer.

"I wanted to see you." _Okay, that just slipped out_. _What will he say, what will he say? What are you Kakashi? A freak? It's a normal statement, you **did **want to see him after all. _

There was a pause, like he was trying to figure something out. "Then don't make-up excuses to come over to my house anymore."

"I guess I'll be seeing you more often then?" That made Iruka blush. God, I love it when he does that and making him blush is fun. It looked so cute. _Cute?! What the heck is wrong with you, Kakashi?! You definatly don't think that way, and you **don't** use words like **cute**. Such a lie...._

"Sure." He picked up a pen and begain reviewing and grading papers.

Some time passed by before I ended up apologizing.

"Iruka?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked semi-paying attention to me.

"For before, for making you tired and worried."

"About?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He looked at me, paying attention now.

"Never mind." I said sinking into the couch.

"Don't apologize to me for things I do to myself. Apologizing doesn't fit you character." He looked back at his papers paying attention to them again. Apparently he was listening to me.

I kept trying to say things, not liking the silence he was fine with, but he brushed everything off with small words. Then when it was completely silent and I had been looking at him for about ten minutes, he blushed a complete red and told me to stop looking at him. I laughed a little bit and brought out my Icha-Icha book, glad that our relationship was no longer fighting about every little thing.

* * *

The sound of glass breaking made me jump. I guess I had fallen alseep. I heard rushed whispers not catching any of them, just three voices. I sat up and stretched walking into the kitchen.

Naruto and Sakura were standing around a broken glass on the floor, Iruka was grabbing a broom and a dust pan. I leaned against the door frame.

"Sorry." Nauro apologized, whispering.

"There's no need to whisper anymore." Sakura said looking at me.

"Have a nice nap?" Iruka asked sweeping up the broken glass.

"Yeah." I would have said something different if two certain people weren't there.

Naruto yawned. "Napping sounds like a good idea right now."

"Then go home." Sakura said.

"Maybe I will." He made a face at Sakura. "Have a nice night Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei." He said and walked to the entry to put on his shoes. Iruka said bye and dumped the glass in the trash.

"I guess I should be going too. Thank you Iruka-sensei, and don't think I've forgotten about my question. I'll get my answer one way or another." She said following in Naruto's footsteps.

We waited to hear the door open and close before looking at each other. I glanced at the table. "Managed to distract them with cards?"

"Only for a little while, then Naruto said something about ramen and not getting it until he got an answer."

"An answer? For what?"

"Sakura's curious about us, she wants to know if we're together." He said walking past me. I grabbed him by the waist and whispered, "Aren't we?" In his ear. I could feel him tense, relax, then tense again, not sure what to do. I breathed in Iruka's sent through my mask. He smelled good, something I couldn't explain. I put away my shy-ness and brought out my confidence.

"Y-Yeah." He whispered. I turned him around to face me. He face was flushed and looking at the ground.

"That's not very confident." I tilted his chin up, he still refused to look at me. I wondered what he was thinking. His face flushed even more.

"Your warm." He whispered looking at me. I gave a soft smile and softly kissed his cheek. Iruka was finally mine. He brought up his hands, I could feel them trembling slightly as he slowly inched down my mask and moved up my hitai-ate; I kept my eye closed so not to activate the sharingon. I remembered he had only seen my face fully once when he burst into my appartment before, I was half-dressed and brushing my teeth; he didn't talk to me for a while after that. Even now he is still respectful about it, always turning away when we eat together.

He looked at my face for a while, staring blankly, before giving me a warm smile. I smiled back at two things; at him, and the three little chakara flickers I felt outside the window.

I leaned down and connected our lips feeling them gently touch. I could tell he knew that they were at the window because he was hesitant in alowing me entrance into his mouth. I slipped my tounge in and we both easily forgot them.

We made our way back to Iruka's room. I let down his hair and ran my fingers through it after taking off my gloves and letting them drop to the floor. I had unzipped Iruka's vest and taken off his hitai-ate already.

"K-Kakashi-" Iruka started as I proceeded to take off his shirt. "St-stop." He said effertlessly trying to remove my hands from him. I looked at him and smiled, his eyes glazed slightly. I took him full into a passionate kiss before he shoved me away with an "I'm serious," firmly said.

"Iruka?" I asked.

"I don't want to do this right now." He said. He lied. I could tell by the way he said it, he wasn't telling the truth. How his body seemed to disagree with the statement, his eyes lingered with a tint of lust. He ran a hand through his hair, got up, and walked out of the room. I sat there dumbfounded-ly staring after him. _Why did he just spontainiously do that? Leave? I thought he wanted to be with me? We're together arn't we? Don't couples do this kind of thing? Iruuukaaa! What's wrong with your mood swings?! You can't leave me here like this! Well you can, but pleeaase don't!_

I stood up fixing my mask and all my cloths, deciding it best I leave, ignoring my inner ramblings. Iruka came back into the room, fully dressed in his pajamas. He gave me a look saying whats-going-on, I tried my best to give one saying that's-what-I'd-like-to-know, back.

"Ka-ka-shi?" Iruka asked my name with an unsureness.

I held up my hand. "I'm going to go home." How else was I supposed to tell him where I was going to go? His facial expression seemed to say 'don't go' but if I didn't leave now, I'd whined up wanting to touch him again (not that I didn't already want to...).

"Okay." He recoiled, looking to the side and looking hurt. I couldn't help but walk over to him and pull him into my arms, into a hug. He looked so much like a little child that needed help. Even if he was using tricks to get me to stay, I'd gladly stay anyway.

A sudden spike in chakara told me someone had transported into the room's doorway. The chakara was familiar and I immediately knew who it was. _Jirya. _I looked in that direction, still holding Iruka to me.

"Kakashi," He said. "We need you in Tsunade's office right away." He didn't seem at all surprised to see me holding Iruka the way I was.

I sighed. _They don't need me, then then need me. Why do they need me when I don't want them to need me? I want to stay here, but I guess I was about to leave anyway. _"Maa, alright."

Jirya gave a swift nod before leaving.

* * *

**Iruka's P.O.V.**

I snuggled my head in closer to Kakashi. I felt like a little kid again. "Kakashi." I said through muffled words, for once speaking my mind instead of thinking it through. "I don't want you to go." I waited for his response. One that I didn't want.

"I know." He said, letting go of me. "But I'll come back." He gave me promising words. I wasn't looking at him but I was surprised when I felt his soft cold lips press against mine. "Bye." He said and left.

I wanted to scream at him not to go, but it was my own fault. I _had _told him to stop before he could take my shirt off. I just wanted to make sure the door was locked, I hadn't meant for him to go, or to even think I didn't want him to continue when I go back, and my pajamas, I wanted them too. Why do I always have to think things through? I was thinking 'what if someone walked in?' teleportation jutsus didn't even cross my mind, and now they did. I wanted to scream.

_What's happening to me? There's no way I could have possibly fallen for Kakashi Hatake. The copy nin. I can't believe I actually have feelings for him, much less a relationship. What's wrong with me?! Am I really okay with this?! Why am I second guessing myself?! _My inner crazy thoughts seemed to take control of my mind for a brief second.

A thought that seemed to be hiding like a bubble in the back of my mind popped. I still had papers to grade. These weren't any regular papers either, these were quiz papers. One's that kids would be wondering what kind of score they got, and how well they did.

I sighed in frustration, I was dead tired and couldn't sleep because of grading. I guess I would have forgotten about them any way if I had ended up letting Kakashi have his way. Which would have been bad because I would have ended up falling asleep and being in a mad fluster in the morning.

I walked out of my room and into the livingroom, sitting on the couch. I picked up my pen and got to work on grading...

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

Leaving Iruka for any single moment was like leaving the world behind. In these two short days Iruka had become my world and more. Something I wouldn't admit to anybody else.

I walked to the Hokage's office with Jirya, he kept glancing at me like I was insane, but I paid no mind to it. He and I didn't say a single word. Most of the village had been glancing at me and groups of girls giggled and looked like they had a million questions but were to afraid to ask. I just kept walking until I stood in the Hokage's office with Jirya.

"We've decided it'd be best if we tell you." The Hokage started once the doors were closed. I noticed Shizune was no where to be seen. I hadn't even seen her coming in, and I usually ran into Sakura, but with the time and all, I figured it was normal for the pink konochi not to be here.

"It's about Sasuke." She said.

_Sasuke? What about him? He's gone right? With Orochimaru? _That's when I actually noticed the condition Jirya was in and the gleam in both there eyes. Something had happened and they were about to tell me. Jirya's cloths were ratted and he was dirty, he looked like he needed a bath and a good nights rest. _How come I hadn't noticed it before?_

"I'll put it in simple words and straight to the point." Tsunade said. I nodded my head to say I was listening. "Sasuke Uchiha is back in Konaha."

I spoke the first question that came to my mind. "Does Naruto know about this?" Probably not the best question to ask. I could immediately think of almost a million more that would have suited it's place well.

"Yes and no." She said.

I wasn't sure what that meant but asking about it could wait. "When did this happen?"

"Earlier this morning. When Jirya and Naruto first arrived."

_That meant they had brought him home, was it against his will? And Naruto... _"How come I wasn't notified of this sooner?"

She sighed. "That question will remain unanswered."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"How about I just brief you and take you to him?"

"Fine."

She got up and led me through a series of doors and hallways. Places I knew, and the ones I didn't had made it evident they were expanding the underground part of the ANBU and Corps.

The brief she gave me said that Naruto had found Sasuke on the verge of death and saved him by bringing him back to where he and Jirya were staying. Jirya and Naruto did they best they could until Sasuke was well enough to be brought back to Konaha for further medical treatment. As for Orochimaru and why Sasuke was on the verge of death they had yet to find out from the young raven, along with why he didn't refuse to come back.

For Naruto's knowledge of Sasuke being back, that had been suppressed. Sakura has yet to be informed, and the citizens of Konaha don't have a clue as to whats going on. It also seems I'm the first Jounin they've told. With Sasuke being back I could link the earlier 'remember to watch Naruto closely' discussion to it.

Tsunade stopped outside a guarded double doored room and turned to me. She said, "I've also heard of something else I'd like to talk to you about, but I'll tell you this first: Don't let your personal life interfere with your ninja one." She turned to the guards and they stepped aside. She opened the door by inserting chakara into a little hole. She walked inside and I followed.

Sasuke was in the middle of the room on a hospital bed. Machines were running and a few of the medical ninja seemed to be working on something, the others were standing by. Wires ran all across the floor in almost every direction. A second level made for watching ran on the next floor up, a couple medical ninja and Black Ops stood on guard, watching everything.

I looked back down at Sasuke, I was now approaching the bed with Tsunade. Shizune handed her a clip board, she scanned it and handed it back.

Sasuke looked fine other than the wires coming from him and the mask he was wearing. His breathing seemed steady and he didn't look to be hurt at all. It was only a matter of time before he woke up, something I both wanted and not wanted to see.

I looked at Tsunade asking her a simple question. "Why did you suppress Naruto's memory?"

"Because he wouldn't have left Sasuke side if we didn't, and who knows how far he'd of gone to stay with him."

"You make it sound as though he's in love with him."

"That's what it seemed like."

"So you suppressed his memory?" I could see why she'd done it, I would have too. Especially with how far he had already gone just to bring Sasuke back, but what would happen if Naruto re-learned of Sasuke returning? And what would Sasuke say when he woke up?

* * *

I ended up leaving after an hour and fifteen minutes, the medical-ness smell of the place was starting to get to me. I needed fresh air. So now here I am, standing alone in my appartment. I thought about going back to Iruka's but it was around three a.m. and I was in definite need of a shower, or bath.

The hot steam and warmth hit my skin instantly relaxing my muscles as I sat down in the freshly made bath. I didn't take baths often, nor did I like too, but today I needed the luxury of wasting water. I leand back, instantly thinking about Iruka.

It seemed as though something instantly clicked and turned into place as I realized that Iruka and I would be the newest shinobi couple in Konaha after today. Since we are both guys, we'd most likely be talked about for weeks and bothered by all the nosey civilians and shinobi. It made me wonder if I could really open up to the man and talk to him, he did seem to stir up my emotions and get me to feel things that I didn't even know existed in me anymore.

The death of my comrades, the death of Obito, was when the emotions I had all went into hiding and no one could bring them back out again. Until Iruka did, until he found a way to at least.

I felt happy again, genuinely happy. Something I hadn't felt in a while. I wouldn't say I was depressed or apathetic before, I just felt happier now. I found someone I could share myself with. Even if we do argue and have our differences, we can still share our lives.

I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me. I pulled the plug in the tub, allowing the water to drain. I washed my hands and picked up my toothbrush, rinsing it off too before proceeding to brush my teeth. Getting dressed was easy, it was when I sat down on my bed that I remembered I had told Iruka I'd come back. My head quickly snapped over to the time. It was very early still in the a.m.s' and I was beat._ Iruka would get angry if I came back over this early, wouldn't he? He has to teach in the morning, so I guess he won't mind if I stay here. I promised him though, maa, whatever. He won't mind..._ I laid back on my bed, getting under and pulling up the covers, drifting to sleep, forgetting about the conflicting problem in my head.

* * *

I woke up somewhere around noon, got up, and went through some sort of morning routine. This consisted of dressing, taking care of personal hygine, going to the bathroom, and the fixing of breakfast (well, breakfast/lunch at this time).

Thoughts of things I did yesterday seemed to come back as shattered pieces of glass slowly falling into alignment with each other, like a very complicated puzzle. The first thing that came to mind was Sasuke, he was back in Konaha. Then it was Iruka and how we were, no, _are _known as the newest couple in Konaha. The next was that we are actually a couple, I couldn't believe it, it seemed so-so exhilarating to be in an _actual relationship_ with someone, and not a petty little fling.

_Iruka would be at school, teaching right now. What to do, What to do?_I sat back in my chair, thinking of someway to come out of boredom. A thought clicked, it was probably not one of the best ideas but it was something to do. I would wait at Iruka's apartment for him, he should be home soon.

Getting into Iruka's apartment was easy, it was the waiting for him that was hard. There was nothing to do, and I mean _nothing._ He had a lot of books, but I wasn't up for reading. He had a lot of healthy food and eating out of boredom wasn't fun when it was healthy food.

I sat down in his chair, waiting, watching, complete silence.

* * *

**Iruka's P.O.V.**

Walking the streets to come home earned me a lot of stares from by-standers. A few people here and there asked me if Kakashi and I were really dating. Naturally I told them yes, and told myself to have more confidence in it. Kakashi was always known as the 'lone copy nin,' it had two meanings. One being, he was the only copy ninja of the like. Two being, he was alone and maybe a suggestive 'he isn't one for long relationships'. I hoped at least now the last meaning wasn't true. I was here and will be here for him.

I remembered waking up this morning and wondering where he was, but after thinking about it I figured that by the time he was done in the Hokage's office it would have been late. Maybe he didn't want to risk waking me up, or bothering me. I smiled

I looked at the door of my appartment-house and let out a sigh of releif, _home._I juggled the books and other things I was carrying, shuffling my hand into my pocket for the keys.

I jumped, scared, when I opened the door, causing everything I was carrying to drop out of my hands and spill onto the floor. I said breathlessly at the sudden jump in my heart beat.,"You-what are you-why are you-" I fixed my breathing, he smiled at me, I said, "_Kakashi_-sensei, _why_ are you in my house?"

"I-" He started, then looked around, not bothering to finish he sentence. I looked around too, to see what he was looking for or at. A few people had stopped and were looking at us, interested. Some of them were of those who asked me if Kakashi and I were dating. There stopping had people looking up, making others stop. Embarrassed, I gave Kakashi a light shove, whispering for him to go further inside. He seemed to want to protest with his body language, but retreated further anyway.

I bent down to pick up my stuff, and quickly disappered inside. I set my stuff down, orderly, but maybe a little angerly. I went over to Kakashi, who was leaning against the counter in the kitchen. "Kakashi! _Why_ are you in my house?! and _How_did you get in?! That door was locked, what did you do?! I could sue you, for breaking an entry you know!"

He smiled at my temper, I calmed a little. "Now we both wouldn't want that, now would we?"

* * *

**:) Chapter 4 might be later than normal, as in two, three weeks. So bare with me. :)**

**Thoughts? Review? Questions? I do like to know what you readers think.**

**Colors-With-Crayons**

* * *


	4. Doing It For You

**Hi everyone! Chapter four is here and up earlier than expected. There are many suprises if I do say so myself in this chapter! Well there's at least one, but if you are a thinker you most likely saw it comeing! I'd have made it longer, but I think I picked a good stopping point....**

**Well anyway, many thanks to everyone. Chapter 5 will be here as soon as I get it started and finished.**

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

**Iruka's P.O.V.**

I rolled over and groaned, I was still sleepy and the alarm clock beeping was starting to get on my nerves. Kakashi had distracted me last night after I got back from missions office duty with 'lets play board games' I tried to ignore him at first but he was so persistent that I eventually gave in. We ended staying up past midnight playing _Chutes and Ladders, Scrabble, Trouble_, and _Candy Land_. I wondered where and how he'd got the childish games.

I hit the alarm clock and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and stretched out falling back down on the bed, staring at the celling for a few minutes. I groaned again and stood up heading to the bathroom. I needed to get ready to go teach. _Morning routien here I come. _Normally I would be more than happy to go see my students, well actually I _am_, but this was the first time in a while that I didn't get all my sleep for days in a row.

I washed my face with cold water to fully wake me up, used the restroom, and started the shower. After showering and dressing, I made some tea and breakfast. Today's breakfast for me was scrambled eggs, toast, and some kind of fruit; I hadn't decided on one yet.

I took my first sip of tea and realized that I hadn't seen Kakashi at all this morning. He _had _fallen asleep next to me last night even though I protested, still, it was something I both did and didn't mind. Kakashi was kind of a bed hog and the idea of him sleeping in the same bed as me had me a little flustered. I walked around the small apartment and back into the bedroom, there was a small note plastered to one of the pillows.

All that the note read was one simple word in scrawly handwriting: _mission._ That was it.

* * *

I found myself wondering throughout the school day what kind of mission he had, and if it was a long one. The idiot deserved a long one for keeping me up so late. I tried to push 'Kakashi thoughts' out of my mind so I could teach.

On my way home a group of girls surrounded me. At first I didn't know what was happening, but when they gathered in a circle and were giggleling I had a vague idea. They all seemed to speak at once, bombarding me with questions. I tried to keep up with what they were asking but once they gained confidence after the asking of the first few, all the questions seemed to meld together.

"So whats he like, Kakashi, I mean?"

"Is he as pale as he looks?"

"What does his face look like?"

"I heard you guys have, you know..."

"What kind of things does he like?"

"Ooo, I bet he's well toned, he is, isn't he?

"Is he..."

"Does he...."

"Have you..."

I did my best to move forward and push my way out of the circle. I could tell my face was red, _why would girls want to know these kinds of things? 'Have you two taken a shower together' why the hell would they want to know that? ....this is something I should look into further.....they might have some good ideas..... think about something else Iruka, ignore the girls, something else, something else, oh! What does Kakashi like? reading his books, coffee... _I realized about then that I didn't know too much about the copy nin. _He always keeps to himself..._ I wondered what his favorite breakfast meal was, he seemed to like playing board games, childish ones at that....or was that a one time 'annoy Iruka' deal?

I found my way out and lost the girls that were following me. I went home and freshened up a bit prior to taking off to the missions office. Before I arrived there, I knocked on the Hokage's office doors. Telling her I was switching out with whoever else was on duty, was something I normally did.

I knocked again, waited a few minutes, and knocked a third time. Then I tried feeling for her chakara, which was a problem because I could feel it all around me. The strongest point, though, seemed to come from far below me. I figured I shouldn't seek her out, so I left. Turning the corner I ran smack into Shizune who was carrying a bunch of files. The files went flying and scattered across the floor.

"S-Sorry." I stuttered, starting to pick up files. Some of the files that scattered had opened, and one of them caught my eye. _Sasuke Uchiha. _I reached for it and closed it adding it to the stack I was creating._ Why would they have his file out? Did something happen? Maybe she's just moving the files...._ Then I saw a few more of the names on the files, _Itachi Uchiha, Orochimaru, Kabuto.....Are these all traitors to the village? What's going on?_

"No, don't worry about it." Her underlying tone seemed to switch to some kind of bitterness as she said, "This happens all the time."

I handed her the ones that I had picked up, she added them to her newly collected stack and we stood up. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem, and sorry." We walked in separate directions. I kept a constant pace all the way down to the missions office. Once inside, I looked to see who was already here or just leaving. Genma, Raido, Kotetsu, and Izumo. Genma and Raido glanced at me and left, I knew just by the feel of the air inside the room that they had been talking about me. I clocked in and sat down at the desk across from Kotetsu and Izumo. They looked at each other, then looked expectantly at me. I gave an inward sigh knowing what was coming.

**---------------2 days later----------------**

_I ran through the lush forest. I couldn't see anything, the fog was so thick. Each tree that came into view was completely covered in slippery moss. "K-Kakashi! Where are you?!" I yelled, feeling panicked as tears stung my eyes. "I can't find you! P-Please tell me why your leaving me!!"_

_"I can't" I heard the voice from him, so clear, but couldn't see him. I ran further, deeper, into the growing woods and fog, as fast as I could, like I could reach him if I kept going._

_"Please!!! Don't leave me!! I need you!!! Come back!!!" I screamed. I leaned up against the closest tree, breathing hard. "Please." I whispered. "Don't- Don't go."_

_"I'm sorry." There it was again, his voice, so clear. I looked up from the ground. He was standing right in-front of me. He looked like he truly meant it, like he was really leaving me and felt sorry. I reached out to grab him but my arm went right through him as if he was made of mist as he faded away. _

_"No! Don't go!" I stood looking where his figure had previously stood, feeling hot tears run down my face. "Kakashi! Why are you doing this to me?! You bastard!!" I screamed._

I awoke breathing heavily. It had been two days. I wanted to see him to make sure he was okay. I got ready for work, slowly but surely, I headed to the academy.

We were doing weapons training today, I was still wondering about Kakashi and where he was, _was he okay?_ The last thing I needed was to be distracted and get cut 'accidently' by one of the students throwing _kuni_.

It didn't happen though. Weapons training went smoothly, almost too smoothly. Very weird. _All_of the students were listening exceptionally well, I wondered if it would come back to bite me in the ass tomorrow. It most likely would. Especially since tomorrow was the Friday, the day everyone would be excited for the weekend to start.

I passed one of the classrooms on my way out of the building for the day and heard the name 'Uchiha.' That made me stop to eavesdrop. Okay I know I shouldn't, but when you hear that last name you just have to. I don't support it otherwise. I swear. I listened carefully to the voices inside the classroom. I couldn't decipher who they were but listened to their words anyway.

"Your joking."

"No, I'm serious. They say Sasuke Uchiha is back in town."

I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

"There's no way."

"I'm dead serious."

"Where did you hear this?"

"I heard some people talking about it."

"And who would these 'people' be?"

"Just trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't lie."

"Then tell me where you heard this from."

"Fine. I was spying on the Hokage."

"Don't you know how much-"

"Yes! Okay, just please, don't say you heard it from me."

"But I did."

"Shut up you smartass!"

I left about then, not wanting to find out who was spying on the Hokage. I should have, and made them turn themselves in, but then they would know I was spying on them, well _eavesdropping_.

I took in as much fresh air as I could on my way home, walking slowly. _There's absolutely no way Sasuke could be back. If he was, where would they keep him? Did he come back willingly or against his will? Would they punish him for leaving? Does he still want revenge? Does Naruto know? Is that why Shizune was carrying those files?_

* * *

I stepped inside my house. It felt good to be home. I set everything down and went into the kitchen, I needed something to eat. I got out some lettuce and tomato, a simple garden salad would do for today. I picked up a nice, good, sharp knife and began cutting the tomato.

"You look like you've got something on your mind, something happen today?" I heard Kakashi say from right behind me, which made me jump out of my skin and nearly stab him with the knife. He caught my hand though, before I could do any harm. "Whoa, no stabbing Kakashi today." He said.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. "S-sorry. You surprised me there. Don't you have any manners? Your not suppose to sneak up on people like that!"

He did his famous eye smile and said, "Your on edge."

"Did you have a good mission?"

He froze for a second before relaxing, "Yes." He let go of my arm, it stung where he had previously touched it, like my skin was on fire. I wondered what his freeze was for and why my arm was tingling and returned to cutting the tomato. Pictures of my dream came to my mind making tears start to form, I held them back, it was stupid to cry. Yes I hadn't seen him in three days and was slightly worried. That was no reason to cry, and besides, guys don't cry, usually. I wondered what my dream meant, _What if he really did leave me? _I felt something fall inside me. _Since when did you start depending so much on Kakashi? Do you really need him? Yes, you do need him, but when did you start loving him? _I rinsed off my knife and cutting board, and moved over to the lettuce, keeping my head down.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, breaking the silence that had formed.

"Talk about what?" I looked at him.

"What your thinking about."

"How do you know what I'm thinking about?" I asked.

"I don't."

"Your not being yourself today."

"I haven't seen you in a few days."

"That's no excuse."

"So you don't want me to open up to you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then don't question my actions."

"Then don't be so demansive."

He made a small scoff.

"What was that for?" I asked catching it.

"Nothing." He said. I looked at him and set down everything I was doing. I felt tears suddenly spill out of my eyes. I walked over to him, hugging him. Feeling funny at touching him.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

_Oh god. What did I do? Why's Iruka crying? I said something didn't I? Something I shouldn't have? _I watched Iruka walk over to me at first I wasn't sure what he was going to do, but then he hugged me. I relaxed and hugged him back, swaying slightly. "Iruka, what's wrong with you?" I heard myself ask. Was that really me? Why did I ask that?

"There's a few things. First though, is it true Sasuke Uchiha is back?" Iruka asked with muffled words. The question Iruka asked me made me tense and stop swaying. _How did he find that out?_ _That was secret_. _Sasuke's been under sedatives so he won't feel the pain of his body healing. Tsunade said she'd take him off them tomorrow to wake him and wanted me to be there. So it's not like he's been running around Konaha. _

"Iruka?" I asked. "Where'd you hear this?"

He looked up at me. "That isn't important. So it's true then? He's back?"

I frowned. "No, Iruka. It _is _important. Where'd you hear it?" _This means somebody's leaking information. I'm not surprised though, the Konaha ninji are known to gossip. _Iruka looked a little terrified, like he was afraid to tell.

"I-I'm not sure who said it." He stammered. His face reddened as he said his next sentence. "I was, um, _listening_, to these two people talk. I was on my way out of the school building and passed a classroom where I heard the name Uchiha, so I stopped to listen."

_No way. Iruka _eavesdropped_. I can't believe it. _

"They said that Sasuke was back and that they had been spying on the Hokage. I didn't see who it was 'cause I left."

I sighed, and forced myself not to do a face-slap. This sucked. I needed to tell the Hokage_....or maybe I shouldn't....no that wouldn't be right. I have to tell her, someones been spying on her. Maa, Iruka, if only you knew who said it....now there's going to be an investigation, they may take you into questioning, or maybe they'd let it pass by, or at least the fact that you know Sasuke's here....Speaking of Sasuke, Naruto's been acting a little strange, not that he isn't normally, but stranger than normal...especially on the mission we just had...._

I made a small sigh, "Okay..."

He looked at me expectantly, like he was waiting for something, so I asked, "What else is bothering you?"

He looked almost hurt at the question. That's when I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. "N-Nothing." He said in a small voice. _Is it something bad? Good? Something that I can just pass by? Or something you _should _tell me?_

"Iruka?" I asked, doing my best to give him some kind of look.

He looked to the side, his face reddening, his expression seemed almost _sad._ "It's nothing really, it isn't, just-just this dream I had."

_A dream, huh? I wonder what it was about that has him so upset....maybe I shouldn't ask him, he looks like he doesn't want to talk about it...._"Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

He shook his head, "Not really."

I gave him a tight hug before walking into the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Kakashi?" He called from the kitchen, not in a loud voice, but in a normal talking one. "If only you could have seen the dream, could have _felt _it....it seemed so real." The volume of his voice seemed to tone down as he spoke to where his last words were almost a whisper and I had to strain to hear them from the other room.

I stood back up and walked back into the kitchen. Iruka was facing the counter so I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder. No one else would ever get the chance to see me this affectionate, to hear me say the words I could when I was with Iruka, no one other that Iruka himself. "Won't you tell me what it was about?" I asked.

"You," His voice faltered, makeing his word barely even a whisper. "You left."

I turned Iruka around to face me, I saw the tears threaten his eyes again. "Iruka," I said, and pulled down my own mask. I tilted his chin up forcing him to look at me and kissed him. I kissed him more passionately than before and said in a promising tone, "I would never leave you, not now, not ever." At the time, I didn't know how hard it could be to keep such a promise, I didn't even think something could come between us.

* * *

I kissed my way up Iruka's tanned torso until our lips connected in another heated kiss. He slowly sat up doing his best to keep kissing me in doing so. His hands pulled wildly on my hair as our shirtless upper bodies touched. I pulled him closer to me, trailing my fingers in between his blue boxer line.

I was just about to pull that final piece of clothing off Iruka when then doorbell was heard followed by a few knocks. Whoever it was sounded desperate pounding on the door the way they were.

I sighed. "I'll go get it." Like Iruka, I was in my boxers. I grabbed my shirt and mask sliding them on feeling Iruka's eyes on me. I glanced Iruka over before closing the room door behind me, unintentionally smiling to my self.

I opened the door to the person who was still knocking on it. "Kakashi-sensei, thank kami. erm-nice attire." Sakura said blushing slightly, before dismissing it and continuing, "Tsunade-sama said to some get you, its Naruto."

"Naruto?" I asked.

"He's threatening her spewing things about Sasuke, I think he's finally gone insane. Some of the ANBU restrained him, but she wants you anyway."

"What?" I asked surprised, "Hold on, I'm coming." I went back to Iruka's room, pick up my pants and slipping them on, along with my Jounin vest and accessories (i.e. weapon pouch).

Iruka looked a little startled and asked "What?" He was sitting on the edge of the bed and had put his pants on.

"Somethings happened. I'll come back no matter how late this time." I gave Iruka a light swift kiss heading back to the front door, leaving him baffled.

Sakura still stood in the doorway. I told her I'd see her there and disapperared in a poof of white smoke.

* * *

Shizune was waiting outside the Hokage's office doors for me. She had me follow her back to the underground places, I could hear shouts from two different people. First I heard Sasuke's shouts, which surprised me a lot. Shizune seemed to pay no mind to it as she led me further past where Sasuke was being held.

After I couldn't hear Sasuke's shouts anymore, Naruto's where heard. Shizune stopped in-front of a door where they seemed to be the loudest_. "Where is he?! I know he's here!! Why won't you let me see him?! I brought him back didn't I??!?! Sasuke!!!!"_ We both heard Naruto scream before she opened the door.

Naruto was sitting there strapped to a chair that was chakara-bound so he couldn't get out. Tsunade was pacing the room. Naruto stopped yelling and looked at me, Tsunade stopped pacing and did the same.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said angrily under his breath. Shizune turned around and left, it seemed she was just leading me here.

"Whats going on?" I asked even though it seemed pretty evident.

"First Naruto remembered, then Sasuke woke up on his own." She was bitting her thumb nail pacing again. "Their both demanding to see each other."

"Of course we are! Did you think that you could just suppress my memory and that be it?! Let me see him!!" Naruto shouted. We both noticed but paid no mind.

"So let them see each other." I said.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

"Do you really think that's the best course of action here?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." I thought about both sides of the situation this one seemed to be the best for both their circumstances. "Let them see each other, so long as Naruto doesn't go worrying the whole village of the young Uchiha it should be fine."

"Shizune said the same thing." She stopped and looked at me.

"Did you consult the elders?" I asked.

She frowned. "They don't need to know."

The Hokage seemed to be taking her own action in this situation. "Okay." She said and looked at Naruto. "Listen here brat, if I take you to him, you have to listen to everything I say, and I mean everything."

Naruto nodded and smiled. Tsunade walked up and undid Naruto's bounds. Naruto stood up and stretched. "Follow me and be quiet about it, you too, Kakashi." Tsunade said.

Sasuke's shouts could no longer be heard throughout the corridors. When Tsunade opened the doors, it revealed Sasuke leaning up against the bed in the middle of the room arms crossed, no longer any wires or machines attached to him. Jirya stood close as did Shizune, but no too close.

Naruto pushed past Tsunade and I, running to the Uchiha. He collapsed into Sasuke's arms, hugging him with tears. Everyone stared wide-eyed as they_ kissed_.

* * *

**Hope it was much enjoyed. **

**Review?**

**-Colors-With-Crayons.**


	5. Unless You Can Find

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry this chappy has been soooo late. I know I said that last time, but personally this chapter was hard to write. And I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter...but it's the best I can do for now, I had to speed up some things so there is a small time skip -one week- and....yeah. **

**I will work on the next chapter in the course of the next few days. It may be up before Halloween hits. I hope so. I want to have time to write.**

**Oh! Another thing I have been forgetting: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of it's charactors or assests.**

**Well...Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I watched Naruto as he baried his head into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's, watching everyone to see who would say the first words. Everyone else in the room was still starring at them wide-eyed. Everyone except Jirya and I. It seemed as though this was one little detail he didn't tell Tsunade, or anyone else for the matter. I didn't seem to be surprised as much as everyone else. Its not like it was hard to tell that Naruto had feelings for Sasuke it was the fact that he just outwardly expressed them, to everyone in the room. I wondered why Sasuke chose Naruto as well as many other things, but most of those questions could wait.

"Naruto?" I asked. He turned around to face me, along with a few others in the room. I asked the question that I thought most in the room were likely thinking. "How did your memories come back?"

He gave a weird look and said, "I'm not sure. It was like I couldn't remember something important that I needed to, and then I remembered."

"We know, but _how? _Where were you?" Tsunade asked, no longer watching them intently.

Naruto fell back into Sasuke, like he both knew and didn't know what he was doing. "At home." He said. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, nobody seemed to be paying attention to their actions.

Tsunade sighed. "Alright." She held out her hand and as if on que, someone handed her a clip board. She wrote a few things down and read some. "Sasuke." She addressed and looked at him, tiredness showing in her eyes. "Your free to go under supervision."

Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You'll be staying with Kakashi." She actually surprised me with that satement.

_Staying with me? We didn't agree to this. _I looked at her and said in my usual bored tone, "I don't know if Iruka..." I hoped that she couldn't hear the uneasy edge in my voice that I could hear.

She shot me a look. "It's not like you live with him."

_I've **been** living with him. _"Personal space?" I offered.

"Shouldn't be a problem."

"But what if..."

She gave me a look saying 'accept this or die' I went quiet and accepted, apparently being stubborn wasn't an option here. _Why me?_ _What am I going to do now? I told Iruka I'd come back.....I want to go back...I want to pull that final piece of clothing off Iruka...ravish him....oh god. bad thoughts, bad thoughts, wrong images, wrong images. You can't think this stuff at this time. Bad Kakashi. Get back on subject...._

I sighed. "Okay, but I'm not good with," I looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "_Children._" They both looked at me their eyes saying; were-not-children-just-irresponsible-or-at-least-I-am/Naruto-is.

"Iruka is." Shizune said.

"But that's little ones."

"Oh, right." She said. "But isn't Iruka good with just about anyone?"

"No." I said, not liking the way she phrased the question.

"Sasuke, around noon tomorrow I'll send someone to get you for questioning." Tsunade interrupted Shizune's and my conversation. Sasuke nodded. Tsunade looked at Shizune who called to Sasuke and Naruto, and lead them out of the room.

As soon as they were gone one of the ANBU asked, "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

Tsunade nodded, "I don't think Sasuke's, no, I'm _know _Sasuke's not a threat. Besides that, this is a delicate situation and we need him to trust us."

"Why stay with me?" I asked.

"Your a capable Jounin arn't you? And_I'm sure Iruka won't mind_." Jirya said in a teasing manor. I acted as if I didn't hear him.

"Just keep an eye on him." Tsunade said in a serious tone. I nodded and left to meet with them outside the room.

Shizune led us back outside and left me leading the two home. _Home. Where am I going? Iruka's house? My house? I don't know where I go. They didn't say... _When we got the the intersection, which the way to my appartment and Iruka's split off, I stopped. I still felt the stares and heard the shocked whispers of the citizens who knew of 'Sasuke's betrayl'.

"Kakashi-sensei, something wrong?" Naruto asked in the background.

"Where to go...." I heard myself mumble.

"Shouldn't we be going to your house?" Naruto asked.

"I haven't been living there for a day or two...." I felt myself staring off into the distance. _Iruka's home. Living with Kakashi, never said anything about my house, just living with me.... _I fell into a daze.

"Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi-sensei? KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Naruto asked trying to get my attention, waving his arms in-front of my face.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Let's go, we've been standing here for almost ten minutes."

"Hn." Sasuke seemed to agree.

I sighed. _Iruka's house.... _I walked that way. Sasuke and Naruto followed knowingly. Iruka would know what to do, I could tell _she_did this to make it harder on our relationship. Something I didn't like, none the matter though, I knocked on Iruka's door.

Iruka answered. "Kakashi, how come you didn't just-oh." He saw Naruto and Sasuke standing behind me.

"Sasuke suppose to be living with me, but _he _doesn't have to." I pointed at Naruto. That kid didn't understand anything, no, I don't hate him, I just think he can be annoying. It's one thing for Sasuke to live here, it's another for Naruto, and a third for them_ both_.

"Nonsense." Iruka smiled, inviting them both in. "Go into the living room, we'll be there in a minute." They walked past Iruka, taking off their shoes and entering the living room.

Iruka wore a serious face and closed the door, stepping outside with me. "What's going on?" He asked. So I explained everything. Everything from their relationship to how Sasuke was living me and home was with Iruka. It was the first time in a long while that I had said so much in one go.

Iruka looked surprised when I finished. "Oh." He said, he looked a little disappointed, I wondered what for.

"You have a spare bedroom don't you?" I asked.

"I was planning on giving it to you, so you wouldn't squeeze in next to me at night," He smiled almost mischieviously. "But they can have it."

I gave Iruka a kiss on the cheek which wasn't the brightest of ideas, cause the next thing I knew it was Gai yelling things at us from the street.

"Kakashi My Rival! Oh Such A Wonderful Display Of Youth And Affection! How I Wish I Could Have That! Oh How It Would Feel To Bask In The Youthful Sunshine's Of..." And that's where I stopped listening and led Iruka inside. I didn't see the point in listening to his nonsense, not today.

* * *

I sat across from Sasuke and Naruto staring at them. Iruka had left some time ago to get cloths for Sasuke, so I was stuck here alone with them. Iruka had gone through all the politeness of showing Sasuke to his room and telling him a few of the rules he was expected to follow. Naturally, Sasuke accepted all this. He was very wary in eating the meal Iruka had fixed for him and Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"He's trying to figure out how you broke that Mind-Suppressing Jutsu." That was the longest sentence Sasuke had said all day. I was surprised how Sasuke got spot-on what I was thinking about.

"Kaka-sensei, I told you, I _don't remember_how I remembered. I was just thinking about the things closest to me and poof. It came flooding back." Naruto explained.

I stared at him, not saying a word.

Naruto stood up and left to use the bathroom. I took the time to ask a question I had been wondering.

"Why Naruto?" I asked. Carefully choosing my words. I saw a small flicker in Sasuke's eyes.

"He's different." He said and the flicker disappeared.

To me, it was amazing how two little words could explain so much. Naruto and Sasuke were both alike and different. It was almost as if Sasuke was telling me that Naruto completes him. That there contrasts made them whole, or something-along-those-lines. I processed this and more all in a few seconds and just from two simple words.

Naruto returned and joined the staring contest that had been dragging on between Sasuke and I.

The silent three-way staring contest was interruppted by Iruka coming in through the door.

The rest of the night went by fast. Naruto left for the night, I had thought he'd stay over but he said he'd be back in the morning. After Naruto left Sasuke stayed the rest of his night settling in his new room. I went to bed shortly after, Iruka stayed up doing different things for about an hour or so, before coming to join me.

"Iruka?" I asked as he snuggled in closer to me.

"Hm?" He barely replied.

"I love you."

I could feel him freeze and his body tense. "Kakashi Hatake?" He asked, I was surprised by his tone. "Is something eating at your brain?"

"What? No, I don't believe so. Why?"

"It doesn't seem normal for you to use those words."

"What's wrong with them?"

"It'd be the first time you said them."

"At least it's not the last." I relaxed into the bed and pulled Iruka closer to me, slowly drifting to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Iruka's P.O.V. **

I woke up to a knocking. It was a small sound, but consistent, like a clock. It wasn't ticking, no, it was more solid. I turned over in Kakashi's arms, trying to figure out what it was. The sound paused for a few seconds, I thought it had finally stopped, but it picked back up again.

I tried to decipher where the sound was coming from, but oddly, it was coming from different directions. Or was my head messing with me? I couldn't figure it out. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the sound, it wasn't working. I got up slowly, as not to disturb Kakashi, and exited the room.

I realized the sound was louder in the small hallway, and walked into the living room. The sound wasn't as loud, nor was it in the kitchen. I walked back into the hallway and realized the sound was coming from the other room.

I knocked on the door. The sound stopped and shortly after the door opened. "What-What's that sound?" I asked sleepily.

Sasuke stood still, not opening the door wide enough to see in past him. "Nothing." He stated slowly.

I eyed him suspiciously. Sasuke sighed and opened the door, motioning for me to come in. I was surprised to see Naruto sitting on Sasuke's bed swinging his legs happily. When did Naruto come over? Naruto seemed to notice "Good morning Iruka-sensei, I came over around 8."

Sasuke stood by his desk, motioning silently to the tools and figures on the table. It looked like he was making wood carvings. None of them were finished, so I couldn't tell what they were.

"Do you guys want any breakfast?" I asked.

"No thanks, I already ate." Naruto said happily, Sasuke shook his head.

I walked out of the room, and crawled slowly back into bed. When I awoke again, it seemed like this mornings events were just a dream. Kakashi wasn't next to me and I wondered where he had gone. The house was silent. I glanced at the time, it read: 12:34 p.m. Did I miss that much sleep in the past week? I wondered.

It was early afternoon, say 4,5 p.m. before everyone returned home. When I asked Kakashi where they went, he told me they had some business to take care of.

When I sat down and thought about the recent events happening, I remembered something that shocked me.

_"Iruka?" Kakashi asked._

_"Hm?" I hardly made notion to answer, I was tired._

_"I love you."_

_My breath hitched. Everything seemed to freeze. Why had he said that? Did I do something? Is somethig going to happen? "Kakashi Hatake," I used half my teaching voice and half a scolding one. "Is something eating at your brain?"_

I smiled to myself.

* * *

It'd been almost a week since Sasuke and Naruto had stayed with us. From what Kakashi told me it'd be awhile before they left. The village was regaining trust in Sasuke, slowly, but it was happening. Kakashi had stayed in the bedroom most of the time. It made me wonder why, when watching them was suppose to be his job. He only really came out to get his food and use the bathroom. I found it was about time to force him out.

I left Naruto and Sasuke eating breakfast in their pajamas and went into the small halfway.

I opened the door to our bedroom, Kakashi was laying on the bed reading in his pajamas; which was his boxers, undershirt, and mask. "Kakashi," I said, he looked up. "You need to come out of the bedroom."

"Why?" He asked, "Something happen?" I shook my head and he returned to his book. I walked over to him.

"I'm serious." I said, taking the book away from him so he'd pay attention. "It's not healthy."

He reached for his book, but I held it behind my back. "You need to come out, get some fresh air."

"I don't need fresh air. And I'm fine here. Gimme my book back."

"I'm serious, get up." I set his book down on the dresser and started pulling on his arm to try and get him to come out. He protested, trying to get me to let go. This went on for a few minutes until he pulled his arm away in a fast swift motion, making me fall on the bed and on top of him. I blushed and tried to get up but he held me in place. It'd been awhile since we'd been this close to each other.

"Hey, it looks like somebody finally decided-" Kakashi started.

"Don't you even say it." I said angrily, knowing what he was going to say.

I closed my eyes and sighed. The next thing I knew Kakashi had his cold lips against mine and we were kissing. I didn't even feel him move to pull down his mask.

I came to my senses when we had to pull away for air. That's when I noticed the position we were in. We were both sitting up and I was strattleing Kakashi, my hands were twisted in his hair. His hands on my waist.

I did my best to glare angrily at him.

I heard a small laugh at the door, and looked over. Sasuke and Naruto were standing there, Sasuke had a smirk on his face, Naruto was styffling laughter.

I felt my face heat up and tried to get off Kakashi but he held me in place again. Kakashi turned to look at them and their faces went blank. I guessed this was the first time they had seen his face. Recovering from a small shock, Naruto had a blush on his face, and Sasuke was smirking again. Sasuke reached and closed the door.

I didn't like what they were hinting at.

Kakashi turned back to me. I looked at him and he kissed me again. I kissed back and felt my hands in his hair again. I could feel a wanting need growing to have Kakashi touch me. And there was no way I was going to let him unless we were alone; and we weren't. Sasuke and Naruto were still in the house and it was daylight outside. Even as I was thinking this we were still kissing. It was almost as if I couldn't resist him anymore.

There was a short pause as we broke for air. This time when we kissed again I couldn't help but grind my hips against him earning a small moan from the both of us. Kakashi flipped us and had his hands up my shirt, I shivered from the cold touch. I felt him place small kisses here and there, teasing, just barely missing my sensitive spots.

I suceeded in my small effort to ease my way away from him, but not too far.

When he gave me a weird look I said, "W-We can't do this."

"Why not?" I heard Kakashi whisper. I felt his warm breath against my neck causeing me to shiver. I could feel the goosebumps coming.

"Their here." I pulled myself away from him so I could see his face.

Kakashi seemed to know what I meant. "So?" He asked.

"It's not right." I could see slight confusion in his face. "Your suppose to be watching them. It just doesn't seem right when there are other people here."

"Correction; I'm suppose to be watching Sasuke, not Naruto. Why don't we have someone take him off our hands for a while?"

"Kakashi..." I said disapprovingly.

"Alright then, I know just the thing."

"Kakashi, what are you planning on doing?" I asked watching as he got up and dressed. "I swear to Kami, if your going where I think your going-Hey!"

He made an eye smile and disappeared in a transportation jutsu before I could finish my sentence. I sighed. I'd have to go after him if I wanted to stop him.

* * *

I ran through the building as fast as I could. I burst through the doors.

"-Because Iruka won't-" Kakashi was saying. I clasped a hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence. The Hokage eyed me suspiciously. I didn't un-clasp my hand until I had caught my breath. There was no reason for Kakashi to bother the Hokage with our personal problems. I was happy I got there before Kakashi could fully explain.

"Kakashi was saying Sasuke couldn't live with you guys anymore." Tsunade-sama said. "Care to tell me why?"

"Because Iruka won't-" I pushed Kakashi over and he fell over a chair. I glared daggers at him before turning to the Hokage with a nice smile and a blush on my face.

"Kakashi's just spewing nonsense. Sorry to have bothered you, Hokage-sama." I bowed. She was still eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'd still like to know what the problem is..." She said.

I felt me face heat up. I heard Kakashi's bored tone rush the sentences behind me, "Iruka refuses to have sex while Sasuke's there, and we haven't done it yet. Every time before Sasuke was living there, we were interrupted by something." I wanted to punch him for saying it. I wanted so badly to.

The Hokage was laughing.

I could tell Kakashi knew he was in for it when we arrived back home.

After the Hokage was done laughing she asked, "Where is Sasuke?" In a more serious tone.

"Just outside with Naruto." I answered.

Her face turned grave and she used a hushed tone. "As you are aware, the village is still recovering from Sasuke suddenly returning. We can not risk total trust in him yet. Give it a couple more weeks to settle, then come back and we'll see how the village's status is holding up. Until then, be sure your keeping an eye on him."

I glanced at Kakashi and he nodded his head to the Hokage.

She stared with a small laughing fit, "Try not to come back with _personal_ matters."

I thanked her again, bowed, and left.

* * *

"Kakashi Hatake!" I scolded him when we where home. "How could you even _think _of doing something like that! Bring personal matters to the Hokage, I can't believe you!"

That night, I banned Kakashi from the room until Sasuke was gone. I didn't realize how cold it would be without him there.

* * *

**Well there you have it!**

**Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas please! **

**I know what direction I want to head this story in, I hope you readers will like it!!**

**Drop a review?**

**-Colors-With-Crayons.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is short, and it has been a while since I updated. I sincerely apologize. **

**Hope you can forgive me!**

**I'm getting to work on the next chapter pronto! I promise!**

* * *

~Two Months After Kakashi was banned from Iruka's room~

**Iruka's P.O.V.**

I walked in the doorway of the large Uchiha mansion. "Are you sure this is where you want to move back to?" I asked Sasuke, placing a box on the spacious floor in the living room.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only response response to me.

Naruto walked in through the door. "Why are we moving here?" He asked.

"We? Who said you were moving in with me?" Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto.

"Well, since these three boxes are all you have, I'm going to head home." I said, interrupting before Naruto could start an argument, `_Kakashi's most likely pacing, and its getting late.'_

"Bye Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said, hugging me. I hugged him back, "Bye, you two. Be safe."

"Hn."

I headed out the door and began a peaceful walk home. I smiled to myself as I walked down one of the main streets. `_Since Sasuke and Naruto are no longer staying with us..Kakashi's going to want to-' _My thoughts were cut off by a certain pink Kunoichi walking up to me saying, "Hi Iruka-sensei."

I smiled, "Hi Sakura, haven't seen you around much lately, how have you been?" I asked.

"Good, I heard that Sasuke-Kun moved out of your apartment today. I was just on my way to see him."

I smiled again, knowing how much Sasuke had fascinated the girl in the past, it came as no surprise that she was going to see him. "You'll most likely find him fighting with Naruto. I'd be careful. Was there something you needed?"

She frowned, makeing me wonder if I said anything I shouldn't have. "No. I just saw you and thought I would say hi. I'm going to get going now before it gets too late."

We said our goodbyes then parted. My mind instantly flew back on Kakashi. `_Knowing him, he's going to want to do that..but what should I do?' _I played out a few scenarios in my head, deciding my course of action. First, I would turn him down, then I would either come back to him or have him come to me. `_Only ignoring him would make both of us unhappy, and giving him what he wants right off-the-bat doesn't please me in the least. This is going to be fun.' _I thought, smiling to myself.

* * *

I opened the door to my house, stepping in slowly and taking off my shoes. As I had guessed back at the Uchiha mansion, Kakashi was pacing.

"Kakashi, quite pacing. I don't want to have to replace my floors." I said.

"Iruka!" Kakashi said, pulling me into a tight hug. "Since they're gone I get to move back into the room, right?" He seemed as happy and excited as a child on Christmas day.

"I did say you could, didn't I?" I said, trying to get out of Kakashi's grip. Kakashi swept me up off the floor picking me up bridal style. "Kakashi! Put me down! Where are you taking me?!" I yelled as Kakashi carried me away and into our room.

"Calm down." Kakashi said, dumping me onto a bed.

"Ow, you could at least be gentler." I said starring up at Kakashi. "Why did you bring me in here anyway?"

Kakashi crawled on top of me. _'Here we go__'_ I thought.

"Why not bring you in here?" He asked, although I could see straight through him.

"Not tonight, I have to teach in the morning."

"But-"

"No, you have to wait."

"But-"

"I said no!" I yelled sternly and pushed Kakashi on to the floor. He fell with a thump and starred up at me. I stood up and walked across the room to the door.

"I'm going to take a shower, since Naruto and Sasuke are no longer here, you're welcome to join me." I said walking out of the room, and into the bathroom.

"Iruka." I heard Kakashi say, as I took off my vest and shirt.

I turned around to face Kakashi, who was standing in the doorway. "What?"

Kakashi just starred at me for a moment then turned around and left.

Wondering what for, I followed Kakashi out into the the living room. Knowing that my plan was going to suceed, I felt victorious.

"Kakashi?" I asked standing behind him.

He whirled around so fast and kissed me I barely had time to register it.

Deciding to give in to Kakashi's desire as well as my own, I kissed Kakashi back. I pulled away from him to remove his mask.

"Iruka, you said.." Kakashi started, trailing off after just a few words.

"I don't care what I said. Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?"

Kakashi smiled. Seeing him smile without his mask on was almost heartbreaking. Kakashi picked me up and carried me back to the room. He sat down on the bed. I removed Kakashi's hitai as well as my own.

Kakashi cupped my cheek, I smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him.

He kissed back and ran his tounge along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth almost instinctively allowing him entrance.

The need for air broke us apart and Kakashi seemingly flipped us to where he was straddling my waist and I was lying on the bed.

He planted small kisses along my jaw-line, then down my neck. I shifted when he kissed a particularly sensitive spot, and let out a surprised yelp when he bit down on it. I felt him smirk, and heat flooded my face.

He kissed and licked down my torso, doing everything he could and more to add to my arousal.

The sound of my heart pounded in my ears when I felt Kakashi's surprisingly soft hands snake there way down into pulling off my pants and boxers. I felt my face heat up more, and looked at him and blushed, then looked away before looking at him again.

I watched him reveal his creamy pale skin, undressing himself till he was only wearing boxers. I sat up and pulled Kakashi into a hungry kiss which he responded to with such force and passion, I couldn't help but moan.

We had to pull away for air all too soon, I took the time to study Kakashi's eyes -or eye so to speak. It was filled with so much love and lust I couldn't tell which over-powered the other. Like a bullet, a thought hit me.

"Kakashi, we don't-"

As if reading my mind, Kakashi interrupted me by saying, "Yes we do." I watched the three words form on his soft lips. He kissed me gently and purred into my ear, "Don't worry about it," before he bit my earlobe then licked it sending shivers down my spine.

He took advantage and kissed my fiercely, while gently pushing me to lay back down on the bed. I tangled my hands in his hair, loving the soft silky feeling of it.

I did as he was wanting me to and laid back down again. He began kissing and licking everywhere making his way down again. Pleasure coursed through me, and more heat flooded my face the further down he went.

I let out a sharp gasp, feeling something warm and wet lick my member. I moaned and tried not to squirm while he lathered it with his saliva, only causing the throbbing to increase.

It truly did surprise me when he engulfed my member completely twirling his tongue around it and sucking. Even though I new it was useless while Kakashi was holding me down, I still couldn't help but try and buck my hips even more into the warmth.

I moaned Kakashi's name, barely reconizing I had done so. The intensity increase when Kakashi began sucking harder and bobbing his head up and down at a slow, steady pace.

Heat rose, the pleasure increasing ever more. I hardly even recall coming and screaming out Kakashi's name. I knew I had though, when I laid there breathlessly closing my eyes and riding on the waves of what I thought to be the best possible feeling. I vaguely remember feeling Kakashi get up, and hearing him rummage through some things before feeling him come back to the bed.

I opened my eyes, coming down from the high, and looked at Kakashi, "We're not finished yet." He said.

"I know." I smiled and pulled him down to kiss me, starting a make-out session until we ran out of breath, arousing me once again.

Kakashi smiled at me before he moved down to spread my legs and settle himself between them. "Ready?" He asked. I watched him slick some of his fingers with lubricant.

"Only as much as I'll ever be." I smiled.

* * *

Waking up at the sound of the beeping alarm clock, I tried to reach to hit it and failed. For one, I couldn't move very well, Kakashi was asleep on top of me, and two, I was very aware that Kakashi was still inside of me. I blushed at that.

Struggling, I shook Kakashi awake. "Kakashi." I whispered. He didn't budge. "Kakashi, get up!" I shook him again.

"Hmm?" He asked, as he finally lifted his head.

"Get off of me! I need to get ready for work!" I saw a small blush creep onto his face as he fully woke up and realized he was still inside of me as well as on top. In one movement he both pulled out and moved off of me, sitting on the bed.

I sat up and winced at the small pain in my lower back.

"You okay?" He asked.

I only glared at him.

"What, is something wrong?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"No." I said standing up and wincing again.

"Iruka..." Kakashi said my name disbelievingly.

"I'll be fine." I said walking -or rather limping, to the bathroom. I heard Kakashi get up and follow me. I turned on the shower and let it run a minute before getting in and feeling the warm water.

"Do you want any breakfast?" I heard Kakashi ask from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah, but I'll get it on my own."

"Don't trust me?" He asked.

"It's not that, it's...it's just unsanitary if you haven't taken a shower after.." I let my sentence die and put shampoo in my hair.

I heard Kakashi chuckle.

"Join if you want to." I said flatly. He did just that.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

After finishing our shower and eating breakfast. I wished Iruka good luck at school. Pondering what I would do today, I thought about going back to bed, but then remember that the sheets would need to be cleaned, something I wasn't willing to do. Which crushed all hopes of me napping.

I opened the front door, an hour or so after Iruka had left, and smelled the fresh morning air. I stood outside and starred at nothing, thinking about nothing, for the longest time. I wasn't sure how long, I just knew it was long.

I smiled to myself.

I starred up at the sky, seeing how it was going to be a nice day, without a cloud insight. I headed out, going to see if the Hokage had a mission for me or not.

* * *

Arriving outside the Hokages office doors, I knocked, knowing it was early.

"Come in." I heard the words and entered.

The Hokage was sitting at her desk, papers everywhere. Stacks of papers on the floor, books, scrolls, ect. The usual.

"Kakashi, what a surprise, you're here early."

I only looked at her.

"I take it something good happened last night?"

Still, I stared at her.

She sighed and rummaged through some things, before presenting me with a scroll. "Your latest mission. I take it you'd rather me get to all the details?" She asked.

I only looked at the scroll with dread having a bad feeling about this mission, I had not said one word since I entered the room.

"Its a two week-long mission through the Land of Earth. To even better our terms with them, they have requested a switch of teams of shinobi. Eight of you will be going." She stopped to hand me a list of the eight. It read:

_1. Kakashi Hatake_

_-Naruto Uzumaki_

_-Sasuke Uchiha_

_-Sakura Haruno_

_2. Kurenai Yuhi_

_-Kiba Inuzuka_

_-Shino Aburame_

_-Hinata Hyuga_

"You will be living in the village of *Iwagakure following orders from their current *Tsuchikage. You have three days to assemble everyone and prepare for your departure."

* * *

**For those that don't know:**

_*Iwagakure= "Village Hidden Among the Rocks"_

_*Tsuchikage= is like the Hokage is for the Land of Fire, only instead it's for the Land of Earth._

***mumbles* I...can't write...lemons...I've never...tried before...**

**Lemme know what you thought though!**

**Please Review!!! It's much appreciated!**

**:3**


	7. Party, A Date, and Leaving Part 1

**I just wanted to get part of this chapter out before I went to Naka-Kon. I'll get the second part out as soon as I can.**

**

* * *

**

**Iruka's P.O.V.**

I arrived home both physically and mentally exsahasted after a long day at work. I set my stuff on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch, letting out a sigh, I removed my Chunin vest to get more comfortable. Not but five minutes later did Kakashi arrive home.

I looked at him through tired eyes. "Where did you go?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled sweetly behind his mask, "Just out taking care of some business. I'll tell you about it later. How was your day?" He walked over and sat down next to me, pulling me into a light embrace.

I let out another sigh. "Tireing."

Kakashi looked at me like telling him I was tired ruined something for him. I didn't dare ask what it was. Kakashi stood up and walked back to our room, only to come out without his Jounin vest on. I smiled at him and he sat down next to me again. He pulled me into his lap and I settled against him, closing my eyes. "So what was this business you had to take care of?" I asked.

"I have a new mission." He said, almost sadly.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked.

"Well...not if I'm going to be gone for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" I asked, opening my eyes and turning to look at him.

He looked away, obviously not liking the facts. He didn't say anything so I turned to completely face him. "When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Three days." He responded, still not looking at me. I took his face in my hands. `_He's such a child'_ I thought. "Kakashi, it'll be fine. It's only two weeks."

He looked at me very unbelievingly and said, "Thats a whole fourteen days without you."

I smiled, glad he cared about me so much.

"You'll live won't you?" I asked. "I know something that might cheer you up." I said.

"I might die," He responded, "What could possibly 'cheer' me up?" He asked.

I leaned in and kissed him lightly. "A vacation." I whispered.

"Vacation?" He asked.

I removed his mask and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Yes. A day or two after you get back. A week of just you and me. At the beach. In the south-eastern part of the Fire Country."

He just looked at me.

"It'll give you something to look forward to when you get back." I said.

"I'll already have something." He smiled.

I smiled back. "It'll give you something more."

He stared at me again.

"Whatta ya say?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "Alright." He said. By the way he was acting, one would have guessed he hated vacations, but I knew him better than that.

I gave him one more light kiss before getting up. "Hungry?" I asked.

He nodded.

"What do you wanna eat?" I asked.

* * *

~Over dinner~

Kakashi looked across the table at me and I could tell there was something on his mind.

"So what is it?" I asked, after waiting a while to see if he would tell me. I took a bite of my food, Kakashi had finished his in one swig out of habit.

"What's what?" He asked.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell there's something on your mind, why don't you just tell me already?" I asked.

He sighed and smiled at me. "How about we go out to eat tomorrow?" He asked.

I smiled. "You mean like a date?"

He nodded.

"Okay." I said. "Where do you want to go or do you already have somewhere in mind?"

"I have somewhere in mind, just.." He didn't say anything more, so I asked "Just what?"

"Erm-Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

I smiled at him to encourage him to finish.

"Wear something nice." He said.

"Nice?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Something..." He paused for a moment. "Something out of regular shinobi clothing."

I smiled at him again. "Okay."

I stood up and made my way to put what little leftovers we had left, away. Then I cleared the dishes and started to wash them, Kakashi helped by drying them. When we finished I started to work on lesson plans for next week and Kakashi read his books.

When I finished writting a few lesson plans I looked over at Kakashi, he looked at me. "Did you happen to wash the bed sheets?" I asked.

"No." Kakashi said.

I sighed and stood up. "If you're going to want to continue to do those things, you can't leave me to clean up the bed sheets every time, okay?"

Kakashi didn't respond, he only stared at me.

I sighed again and made my way back to the bedroom. I pulled off the bed sheets and carried them to the washer.

Kakashi stood outside the door and watched me put soap in the machine. "This is all it takes to wash them." I said and started the machine. "It'll be about an hour before the machine stops. What do you want to do until then?" I asked.

* * *

~The Next Day~

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I stood outside the door to Iruka's house, like I had so many days before, staring out into the streets. Iruka had left for his job at the academy. Just two more days and then I would be gone for two weeks.

I sighed, then turned to go back inside the house, when I heard a booming voice yell. "Kakashi My Rival! How Are You On This Fine, Youthful Morning?!"

I cringed and turned around to face Gai. I waved my hand.

"Do You Feel Up To A Challenge?" Gai asked sparkling.

I shook my head no.

"Oh? Not Feeling Like A Youthful Bright Sun?"

I turned around and opened back up the door and walked inside, closeing the door behind me. I knew I was being rude.

I was almost positive Gai stood out in the street for ten minutes before leaving.

I sat down on Iruka's couch and pulled out one of my Icha-Icha books. I had read the same book, over and over again, but it never got old for me.

Around noon there was a knock on the door. I stood up to go answer it. When I opened the door, Naruto's smileing face was staring up at me. Sasuke was standing next to him, and Sakura was there too.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

I gave a questioning look.

"Why don't you come out with us?" Naruto asked.

"Come on." Sakura said and pulled my arm. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. Naruto started to leave, as did Sasuke.

"Come on." Sakura said again and followed after them, making sure I was following.

We walked for a while till we came to the old training grounds. It didn't really look like the old training grounds, there was a table with food and drinks and a bunch of shinobi standing around doing different things. It looked like a party of some kind.

"We're having a celebratory party!" Naruto said happily, "Though we're not really celebrating anything." He mumbled, then walked off when Kiba called his name.

I stood alone for a few minutes before looking around and spotting Jiraiya, Tenzou, and Shizune. I walked over to them, not wanting to run into Gai. It wasn't that I was avoiding him, I just wasn't feeling in the mood to get challenged to anything.

"Kakashi! Doing well?" Jiraiya asked.

I shrugged. "I didn't know there was a party going on." I said.

"Yeah. Tsunade said we needed a day to losen up, so she planned a party."

_And didn't tell me? _Kakashi thought. _Maybe I should go back to Iruka's..._

"Kakashi!" A voice called and suddenly brightened my day. I turned around to see Iruka coming towards me.

"I forgot to tell you about the party." He said. "And I forgot to mention school was letting out early for it too." Iruka smiled. "Sorry." He appologized. "I went home, but you weren't there, so I came here."

I shrugged again.

"Come on, don't be upset. It just slipped my mind." Iruka said.

"I'm not upset." I said.

Iruka smiled at me. "I can see right through you. You're upset."

I shook my head no.

Iruka laughed at me.

Feeling rather bold infront of all these people, I walked closer to Iruka and hugged him. He blushed, and I asked in a low voice, "Is this party for anything?"

"No, but you should enjoy it anyway." He whispered.

I felt someone slap my back and turned around to see who it was. Anko.

"Well, it looks like somebody is in love." She said.

I glanced at Iruka, he smiled and blushed.

I looked back at Anko, she was smiling hugely. "Yes." I said.

"You boys want to go out with the rest of us adults to the saké bar later tonight?" She asked.

"No." Iruka and I said at the same time. Iruka laughed slightly.

"We have something else planned." Iruka said.

Anko eyed us suspiciously. Iruka blushed again, "I-It's not _that,_ if that's what you're thinking." He said.

"Well, I see you two around then?" She asked.

I nodded. Iruka and I stood with Shizune and Jiraiya for a few hours until we decided to leave.

* * *

  
"Kakashi, where are we going?" Iruka asked as we walked through the lamp-lit streets of Konaha.

"You'll see when we get there." I said.

Iruka was wearing dark blue slacks, with a normal, yet fitting, t-shirt. He wore his hitai around his neck, rather than his forhead. I was wearing dark grey slacks, a black undershirt along with my mask, and a white t-shirt, my hitai was of course, over the sharingon. We were earning a lot of stares and weird looks as we walked.

"Okay, here we are." I said.

"This place?" Iruka asked. "I've never seen it before."

"That would be because it just opened up yesterday. It's called the Elemental Palace." I said and walked over to the big double doors. I held one open for Iruka to walk inside. Iruka smiled at me and walked inside.

We were greeted by a waitress. "Welcome to the Elemental Palace, just two today?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Would you like a booth or a table?" She asked.

"A booth." Iruka answered.

"Great. If you'll follow me." She said and took off in a direction. We followed.

She led us to a section of the restarant that looked to be the water section. Everything was different shades of blue, there were dolphins and other sea creatures painted on the walls, sea shells outlined each window, the tables looked to be made of tinted glass, but when touched, were acutally a tinted blue plastic. There was a built-in water tank, in one of the walls, with different aquatic life swimming around.

Iruka seemed to be looking around in awe, I was looking at him and following the waitress.

She reached an empty booth and stopped, assuming this was were she was going to seat us, we took a seat. She placed menus infront of us and spoke, "I'm Mikachi and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you two to drink?"

I ordered some water, not really feeling in the mood to drink anything special considering I would just finish everything fast, and Iruka ordered soda.

"This place looks amazing," Iruka said, "How come I didn't hear about it before?" We picked up our menus and began looking them over.

"It's new, and people thought it wouldn't get any business so they didn't talk about it." I answered Iruka's question.

"Oh, well, I do have another question." He said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How is this suppose to work?" Iruka asked.

"What work?" I asked.

"Going out to eat with you. Are you just going to finish up your food in one bite and watch me eat the rest of the time, or are you going to eat like a normsl person and enjoy your meal?"

"I was going for the second choice, since this is a date and all....but if you prefer the other choice...."

Iruka looked a small bit surprised. "Where you really going to eat normaly with your mask off?"

"I was planning on it, but now, I'm not sure if I should."

"I think you should." Iruka said, he then smirked a little and lowly whispered, "But if you think I should be the only one to get to see that face of yours, do as you please."

I laughed lightly, "Which do you prefer?" I asked.

"That choice is up to you." Iruka said.

The waitress then came with our drinks, "Are you ready to order?" She asked.

I looked over at Iruka, "Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded. The waitress then took our orders and left.

When the waitress had come back with our meals and left again, Iruka asked, "What was her name again?"

"Mikachi. Why?" Id

"I've never seen her around Konaha before."

I frowned slightly, "Niether have I."

"I wonder if she's new?" Iruka asked.

"She could be just a citizen, there are plenty of them around here that you've never seen before."

Iruka shrugged.

* * *

The rest of the meal went smoothly.


	8. Party, A Date, and Leaving Part 2

**Sorry this is late and short.**

**:3 Hope it's enjoyed though!**

* * *

**Iruka's P.O.V.**

We walked home slowly, hand in hand, Kakashi had insisted on holding my hand so that I 'wouldn't get lost in the dark.' I told him that I had gone home plenty of times by myself in the dark and that I didn't need a guide. He made an argument out of that and ended up winning.

We didn't run into anyone one our way home as it was really late, "Kakashi," I said once we were home. "You do know that I have to teach tomorrow, right?"

Kakashi looked at me and smiled, "No you don't."

"Oh? I don't? Who told you that?" I asked teasingly.

"Tsunade did." Kakashi said, and then sighed, "But I still have to leave tomorrow."

"It's just two weeks. You'll be fine." I rolled my eyes.

"You say that, but you just don't know, do you?" He asked.

"Know what?" I looked at him.

He came closer to me and whispered in my ear, "How long that'll feel without you."

I shivered and blushed slightly. "Thank you for taking me out to eat." I said, changing the subject. Then I mumbled, "And making cheep comments."

He ignored my mumbled comment and stepped back. Kakashi just stood there and looked at me, not with his usual lazy face, but with more of an expression that says, 'Yes, I'm alive'.

I blushed, "What?" I asked.

He just continued to stare.

"What?" I repeated, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He smirked. "You do know you're beautiful right?"

I blushed for a third time, "Kakashi!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked. "You are beautiful."

I rolled my eyes, red dust still littering my cheeks, "Come on." I pulled him by the arm to our room.

* * *

I groaned and rolled over, hitting the alarm clock. I turned over and pulled the blanket back up and over my head.

I heard Kakashi chuckle, "Good morning." He said. He pulled the blanket down from over my head and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Good morning." I murmured my eyes still closed.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Of course," I yawned and rubbed my eyes, "Although I can tell that you're wondering, so yes, I think it would be impossible for me to fall asleep during sex with you."

Kakashi chuckled again. "Good. I wouldn't want you to fall asleep. How did you know I was going to ask that?" He asked.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked and sat up, ignoring his question. He didn't need to know how I knew what he was going to ask.

"Not that long." He answered. "About fifteen minutes."

"Do you have everything ready for when you leave?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes." Kakashi sighed.

I wrapped my arms around him, "When do you leave out today?" I asked.

"This afternoon," He answered. "Tsunade was nice enough to let me spend the whole day here with you."

"I take it that means you weren't joking when you told me I didn't have to go into the academy today." I said.

Kakashi kissed my forehead, "No, I wasn't."

I sighed happily not because I didn't have to go to the academy but because I got to spend the whole day with Kakashi, "Why are you being so sweet?" I asked and looked up at him.

"Would you rather me be cold and mean?" He asked.

I laughed lightly. "No."

"Then what other choice do I have other than to be sweet?" Kakashi asked.

I smiled. "Let's go take a shower," I said and started to get up only to be swept up into Kakashi arms and carried to the bathroom. "Kakashi!" I exclaimed, "Put me down!"

Kakashi reached in the shower and turned it on, "Only if you want to be dumped into freezing water."

"Of course not! Now put me down before I bite you!"

He laughed. "Bite me? I don't think it would matter if you bit me or not." He let me down slowly, anyway.

I crossed my arms and starred up at him in a pout.

He did his famous smile and ruffled my hair. Then we took a shower.

* * *

"Kakashi! Get up! You're going to be late!" I said shaking Kakashi. "Jeez, I leave to the store and tell you to get ready, and you completely ignore me and fall asleep! Get up!"

Kakashi yawned and sat up. "What are you so mad for?" He asked. "You're not the one going on a mission."

I rolled my eyes. "Go get dressed." I said then walked out of the room and into the kitchen to go put the groceries away.

Kakashi soon came into the kitchen. I was sitting down at the table, looking at some papers. He walked over to me, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"You mad?" He asked.

I smiled. "No." I said. "You're just being you, and you're already late."

Kakashi sighed and I felt his soft lips kiss my cheek, imedeatly realizing he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Well, I wouldn't want to leave on a bad note." He said.

I sighed. "Kakashi..." I turned slightly to look at him, "You need to go."

"Okay." He agreed without and complaining, "You want to walk with me down there?" He asked.

I smiled, "Sure."

I stood up, and Kakashi went to go get his bag. I sighed then went to go put on my shoes. _'It's going to be cold for two weeks.' _I thought then called out, "Kakashi hurry up!"

"I'm here. No need to shout." He said as he came into my view.

"Come on." I said and turned around, putting my hand on the doorknob to open the door.

"Not so fast." Kakashi said and put a hand on my shoulder. "Would you rather I say bye to you in front of everyone?" He asked.

"Didn't you already say bye to me?" I said in part of remembering_ last_ night's events for the second time that day.

Kakashi smiled, "Okay, fine." He said, "Have it your way." He then reached for the door, which I in turn put myself between him and the door.

I grabbed hold of his jounin vest and pulled him down and towards me to kiss him, and then I let go of him.

He stared at me for a moment before he said, "That was invalid, I'm wearing a mask."

I glared at him for a moment, and then looked to the side and blushed, "Then maybe you should take it off."

"Or pull it down." He said.

I looked at him a thought popping into my head, "You're just staling aren't you?" I questioned.

"So what if I am?"

"Then you should stop and go do your job."

"What if I don't want to?" He asked.

"Kakashi..." I said warningly.

"How am I suppose to do my job if you're standing in my way of leaving?" He asked, pointing out the fact that I was indeed standing in his way.

"Then I'll move." I said stepping to the side.

He stepped forward and opened the door, "That was still an invalid kiss." He mumbled as he walked by me.

I rolled my eyes. "You'll get one of a life time when you get back." I said and followed him, closing and locking the door behind me.

* * *

"You're late!" The Hokage yelled at Kakashi when we came into view.

I blushed and unconsciously scratched the scar across my face, "Sorry, that was kind of my fault."

The Hokage looked at me disbelievingly, "I don't even want to know." She said, which only cause me to blush more. I even heard Naruto laugh.

"It's not what you're thinking." Kakashi stated then he looked at everyone that had gathered.

"Why are there ten extra people here?" Kiba asked looking at the people that weren't on the list he had gotten.

"There are ten extra people because you will be guiding them to the Earth Country, traveling by night." Tsunade explained.

"Why are we traveling by night?" Naruto asked, "And how come Sai isn't coming with us? Isn't he part of team 7 too?"

"Special circumstances for some of them." Tsunade said, "And Sai isn't coming because he already had a job."

I noticed Sasuke quirk an eyebrow.

"Anyway, I was only here to see you off, if you have any questions, ask Kakashi." Tsunade said.

I could almost feel Kakashi inwardly groan. I looked at him and smiled, "Well, good luck. See you in two weeks." I said then whispered so only Kakashi could hear, "And you'll live, trust me."

Kakashi just looked at me.

"Don't fail me." Tsunade said, "This is more important than it may seem."

Everyone nodded.

"Well then, let's go!" Naruto said and did a fist pump as we walked happily out of the Konoha gates. Sasuke shook his head and followed him, as did the other shinobi and most of the extra people.

"Bye." Kakashi said and waved as he walked off, his back towards me.

I smiled and watched him go.

Tsunade turned to me, "Well, let's get back to work."

I nodded and we both walked further into the village.

* * *

Next Chapter Idea**: I was thinking about doing a conversation between Sasuke and Naruto, that has Sasuke telling Naruto what happened to him before Naruto found him, the entire conversation Kakashi happens to over hear. ****I was also think about throwing in somthing with Iruka too...not sure yet. Let me know though if you think the conversation idea is a good one, other wise I might just skip it.**

**Thank you! **


	9. A Shared Dream

**MWAHAhahahaha! I hope you guys REALLY enjoy this chapter! I decided to go along with something different then what I thought I was going to do. (Hence the 'next chapter' thing in the previous chapter).**

**I put a lot of love and time into it, ('cause it was hard for me to find time to write it). This chapter is for everyone who deserves it.**

**Heads up, this is why my story is rated M. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden!**

**I love you all, do enjoy!**

* * *

**Iruka's P.O.V.**

"He's going to be gone for an extra week." The Hokage said as we walked back, "Since their walking there."

I looked at her. "He'll live." I said, "So will I." Even too myself I was unsure if that comment was more to reassure me, or to tell her that two weeks honestly wouldn't kill us, even if an extra week was added on.

"What are you going to do until then?" She asked looking ahead of her.

"Most likely what I did before Kakashi and I started dating." I answered smiling, "Work. Read. Eat, and sleep."

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I leaned up against the tree, the branches shielding me from the searing sun. The weather was extremely hot, almost to the point where I wish I had worn my more summery outfit. We had been traveling for nearly three days, setting up came just moments before dawn each day. No one seemed to complain, except Naruto, about the routine of things.

I observed the small campsite we had set up, it was about mid-day now. Most of the citizens that were traveling with us had gone into their tents to sleep before the sun even rose. Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke sat around the middle of the camp, Naruto babbling to Kiba about something I wasn't up for listening to, Sasuke just sitting there starring at them.

I walked over to them and they looked at me.

"You should go get some sleep." I said, knowing there still was a fare about of time before the sun set.

"So should you." A new voice said, my mind recognizing it as Kurani.

She looked at me and nodded her head, "You go get some sleep, and I'll take over watch."

I sighed slightly, but not enough to be noticed and nodded my head before retiring into my tent. Normally I would have smiled and protested, but I was having trouble sleeping lately, even falling into my half-sleep seemed hard. So taking this chance to see if I could catch a few winks seemed like a good choice.

However, I was lying there in a restless. My mind kept thinking, wondering, not wanting to shut down and take a break.

I wondered if this mission would go smoothly.

I wondered if all the ten citizens would make the long walk there.

I wondered if Naruto may try to pull something.

I wondered if we would be attacked on the way there.

I wondered what was going on back in Konaha.

I wondered about Iruka.

_Iruka… _

Surly he was doing okay. Surly he was going about his daily business just fine.

I wondered about what Iruka said before, about a vacation. I'm sure we would have to get the Hokage's consent to leave the village. _Would we have to persuade her? Or would she let us go willingly? _

I knew I was thinking about things too much.

Maybe if I just focused more on the mission….

* * *

A week later~

**Iruka's P.O.V.**

I stood there staring at the night sky, the stars twinkling. The moon was shining brightly, almost too bright. Every building and monument in the city seemed to glow with a white luminescent. The air was peaceful, as was all the citizens. It was cool and relaxing. The streets weren't busy at all, almost no one walked them.

Maybe I was bored, maybe I was enjoying the scene, and maybe I was content standing there, but I still couldn't help but wonder how I managed to occupy myself during this time before.

_What did I normally do? Is there something I should be doing? _I wondered. The work; read; eat; and sleep didn't seem to want to make the days flow by.

I sighed to myself and walked back inside, closing the door silently behind me.

The next morning seemed slow, boring, and agonizing; the whole day did, not to mention that there was a heat wave.

I was bored still bored as I sat in the missions' office, my chin resting on my hand, the same bored expression that had been there almost all day still written across my face.

"Need something to distract you?"

I looked across the room at who spoke, Izumo. I puffed out air in a sigh, "Like what?"

"We could play a card game." Kotetsu offered.

"No thanks." I said looking out the window, "The Hokage wouldn't like that anyway." I watched a few birds fly by, soaring through the air with speed. It made me wonder how that wind would feel rushing on my face, if it would cool me, or give me wind-burns.

"We're going to the saké bar later, want to come?" Izumo asked.

"No thanks." I replied. "I don't drink." _I never really have before, either. There's a good reason why, the effects of it are devastating._ I thought.

I heard both of them sigh. I looked over at them, "I'll be fine." I looked back out the window.

"The usually chatty and cheery Iruka-sensei is bored." I heard one of them say.

I sighed and looked over at the door when it opened, a shinobi coming in from just finishing their latest mission.

* * *

Upon arriving home, I fixed a small supper of chicken and rice, cleaned the dishes, did a tad bit of grading, took a relaxing shower and went to bed.

I laid there staring at the ceiling, it wasn't even that late, around seven or eight, and maybe that was why I didn't fall asleep right away, but I felt tired. I closed my eyes, resting and snuggling deeper into the blankets.

* * *

_I heard the door open and shut and I looked hopefully at the entrance way from the chair where I sat reading a book. After a minute or two I furrowed my brow and stood up. _'Who had come into my home?' _I wondered, setting the book down and walking over to the entrance way. _

_I walked just before the entrance before I was tackled to the ground. "Ah!" I screamed as I fell onto the carpeted floor, the person falling on top of me, straddling me in the process. _

_I looked down and smiled before I burst out laughing as the person tickled me. "Ahaha! Ka-Kakashi!" I exclaimed laughing even more, my face flushing._

"_Did you miss me?" I heard him ask._

"_O-of course!" I breathed, "S-stop!" I wriggled underneath him and tried to pry his hands from me; only succeeding in doing so, although not a victory, when he took my hands in his gloved ones and placed them on either side of my head. I took a breath of relief._

_He lent down and whispered in my ear, "How much?" _

_I shuddered underneath him at the feel of his warm breath against my ear. "Too much," I whispered back. He moved back and I smiled at him. _

_He lent back down and kissed me._

"_Take your mask off," I mumbled, "Its _invalid."

_I heard him chuckle and watched him hover above me, "You do it for me." He said slowing sitting up, I sat up with him and he allowed me to remove my legs from under him._

_I blushed and he released my hands. The second I moved his mask downward, I crushed my lips against his soft smooth ones, not realizing how much I had missed the feeling of it until I done so. My arms wrapped around his neck almost instinctively._

"_Eager are we?" I heard him ask while his lips still touched mine, allowing me to feel the smoothness even further as they molded against mine._

_I blushed more and pulled away from him, not bothering to look at his face but leaving my hands around his neck, finding a sudden interest in the carpet. "I missed you…" I whispered. _

_I felt him shuffle a second before I felt his soft hand –now gloveless- tilt my chin and face to look at him. When I looked at him I smiled and watched as his lips formed words, "I missed you, too." They said coming closer to my face and laying a light kiss next to my mouth. I closed my eyes and sighed in content._

_He placed more light kisses along my jaw line and one on my nose while his hand slowly removed my vest; I helped him by shrugging out of it. I opened my eyes to look at him when he pulled away._

_I stared at his face for a moment, studying it, his eye doing the same to me. He smiled and I smiled back, and made an attempt to remove his own vest, which he ended up helping and setting it next to us. Then I moved my arms and hands, slowly untying his hitai-ate and setting it to the floor when I had managed to unfasten it._

_I wrapped my arms back around his neck, feeling his hands wrap around my waist pulling me closer for a hug. I felt his warm breath against my neck as he buried his head into it and squeezed me tighter, feeling our bodies mold together almost perfectly. He kissed my neck then mumbled into my ear, "Go to the bedroom, I'll be right in." He licked my ear and I shivered. I nodded my head and whispered "Okay." _

_He pulled away from me and watched me stand. I could feel his eyes following me until I disappeared from his view. _

_I sat down on the bed and felt it sink slightly. I leaned back, resting on my hands, and gave out a sigh; just the very thought of Kakashi made me shiver. Not a shiver out of fear, but a shiver out of excitement. Just thinking about Kakashi's warm, soft hand running themselves down my bare, naked sides, his kissing leaving trails of cold saliva down my heated stomach coming to a stop when they met my boxer line, it all made me shiver. The way the man could make me feel! _

_I opened my eyes, realizing I had closed them, and felt a small tingling in my pants. My face felt warm and I could tell I was blushing. I looked over to the door as Kakashi entered. His navy blue undershirt seemed to cling to his skin and morph with every muscle it covered._

_He smiled and walked over to me as I stared, he got closer till he stood one leg in-between mine leaning with his hands on either side of me. He kissed my cheek, moving down to my neck where he licked it then whispered over the small bit of saliva, "Getting aroused, I see?" I shivered and blushed furiously. His lips came up to meet mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and deepening the kiss. _

_I felt his tongue cross over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, allowing him entrance to the cavern. It probed around for a moment before coxing over mine in a playful manor. I moaned into the kiss and intertwined my tongue with his playing in a small battle. I was allowed entrance into his mouth, and made sure to try and remember ever inch of it I could while exploring. He moved his lips against mine in a manner that caused my tongue to retreat and he took dominance again._

_I was panting slightly when I had to pull away for air. I moved away from him and further onto the bed till I met pillows. He followed, crawling up and onto the bed till he met me with a slightly lustful gaze, and we kissed again. I moaned and felt his hand slide all the way up my leg, onto my hip and under my shirt. The soft skin of his hand roamed around my chest, feeling almost every inch. _

_He pulled away from kissing me and moved into a more comfortable position. Then he resumed kissing me, rougher than before, as his other hand joined the exploration up my shirt. He tugged at my shirt for a moment and pulled away again to remove it. After he discarded it onto the floor and exposed my naturally tanned torso, he came back at me; and instead of kissing my mouth he kissed next to it, placing small kisses down my jaw line and onto my neck, where he stopped to give a suck and mark my skin. I shivered feeling pleasure run down my spine at his hot breath on my skin in-between each kiss._

_He moved down further and met one of my semi-erect nipples; he traced his tongue around it, causing my breathing to speed up slightly, before he sucked on it earning a small moan from me. He moved over to the other one, when I guessed he was satisfied. He engaged in the same treatment. Moving down from there he trailed wet kisses to my navel, and down as far as he could go before meeting my pants. _

_By this time, I felt like I was on fire. The temperature in the room seemed to be rising with every second, I wasn't very sure but I could have been sweating slightly, I knew I was panting, and my erection throbbed almost painfully in my pants. _

_I looked down at Kakashi, his silver-y hair seemed to be glowing, or was that just my imagination? He looked up at me, and I could see the lust in his eyes as he came closer and closer to my face. For some reason, both of Kakashi's eyes looked a normal coal-ish color, maybe it was my imagination again? But he came closer and kissed me, I once again felt the softness of his lips meet mine, I would probably never get over that fact. It was almost like an addiction, the way they felt pressed against my lips; I wished I could keep them there forever. _

_I gave a little more force into the small kiss and tugged lightly at his shirt. As he pulled away, I pulled that skin-tight, navy blue, undershirt up from his warm -or rather hot- chest, and over his head; along with it, came his mask. It was also discarded to the side where my already removed shirt lay. He smiled at me, and kissed me again, while slowly sliding his hands down either side of my pants to remove them. I arched my back against him feeling those soft hands of his run the length down my legs to remove my pants and boxers, moving my legs with his hands. _

_I didn't pay attention to what he did with them; I just felt his kiss and hands moving their way back up my legs. He let his hands rest on either side of my hip when he broke away from the kiss for the purposes of us regaining breath, and then re-initiated it with more force and roughness; I could have sworn, I heard him let out a small growl, even while his hand delicately traced circles on my sides. I let out a gasp, feeling his warm hand grasp my erection and give it a stroke. Good God, it felt so good. He began giving it small lengthy strokes._

"_Aha…" I breathed when he started moving his hand faster, "..ha…S-Stop.." I tried to sound like I meant it, which didn't work out too well._

_He moved back up and kissed me, still pumping my erection, which I thought was now begging for release. He continued for a while longer, I was lost in my own world, but, much to my both disappointment and approval he stopped. Although, when he did, it was just before my climax. How could he torture me like that?_

_I kind of whimpered, glared, and pouted at him as be moved away from me. I was panting, and I didn't trust my voice to say anything. I had been in heaven moments ago, and now I felt like I was in hell. Until I heard him say, "I want us to cum together." _

_A shiver of delight was sent through me that was why I had wanted him to stop for before. He smirked and finished undressing before me. I watched him reveal that creamy pale skin of his for the second time. It was probably the second thing I could never, ever forget about Kakashi, the first being, his soft lips of course._

_He grabbed the lubricant from the nightstand drawer and moved back to me. _

"_You know, I never asked you the first time," I said, "Where in the world did you get the lubricant from?"_

_He just smirked at me and said, "Does it really matter?"_

_I shook my head, "I guess not."_

"_Good." He said. He came back and kissed me, starting a heated make-out session. I felt him spread my legs and slightly wiggle his way between them, while still kissing me. We pulled away for air and he kissed me lightly on the lips. Then on the neck, and back up to the lips, he practically devoured them this time. Nipping on my bottom lip, and sucking on it. _

_I froze for a second when I felt the cold lube on his finger probe at my entrance. I tensed slightly when I felt his first finger slip in. It was cold. It wasn't enough to fill me. Even if I knew the consequences, I wanted him in me. Now. "Kakashi…" I whined, breaking the kiss we were in._

"_Relax Iruka." He purred. _

_I shook my head, my breathing heavy, "I want you." I whispered. That was all it took for him to attack my lips again, before I had to break the kiss, panting even more, "I want," Pant, pant. Breathing seemed to be the only thing I was capable of at the moment. _

_I felt him slip another finger inside. "N-No." I shivered, delighted at the feeling, but it still wasn't what I wanted._

_He tilted his head and looked at me, not bothering to move his fingers that were inside. Then he kissed my neck, "What is it you want?" He cooed. _

_He was teasing me! I was going to make him regret it someday, and that was a promise. But forget that matter, I was panting, I was hot, and I was in need. "I.." I gasped and felt him start to move his fingers, in and out, in and out, stretching and scissoring. "..want.." It felt so much better now that he was moving his fingers. "you…inside.." God. I wriggled underneath him, letting out a small hiss when he suddenly removed his fingers. _

_He kissed my lips. "Okay." He then whispered into my ear, "But don't complain to me when you can't walk in the morning." _

_I shivered and practically yelled at him feeling myself becoming impatient, "I know! I know! Just fuck me already!" I was in extreme need of release. In need of him._

_I heard him chuckle, as small shiver was sent down my spine as I felt him position himself, his head touching my entrance. "Since you seem to want it so badly, I'm going all the way in." He warned._

_I didn't care for his warning. I just spread my legs wider, inviting him. He thrust all the way in, in one fast movement. My legs immediately wrapped around his waist, and I latched onto his shoulders. I let out a shrill of delightment and pleasure as he stuck that bundle of nerves on the first go. I heard him moan from the feeling of me._

_I moved my hips. "Move." I demanded. And so he did, at first he started with slow, constant movements. _

_It felt so wonderful to have him inside of me, to have him fill me. The way it felt to have someone you love inside of you, it was indescribable, it was incredible. There was no pain, even though I knew there should have been. "..Faster..." I demanded, groaning._

_He didn't listen to me, he continued at his own, slow pace. He kissed my lips again, "I don't want to damage you, Mr. Needy." He said, "But if it will make you feel better…" He trailed his sentence and I took in a sharp intake of breath as I felt him grasp my throbbing member and pump it in tune with his slow thrusts._

_It was agonizing. The pleasure was rising, but to me, it wasn't rising fast enough. It made me feel like I was in Heaven, but being tortured. "Please…" I panted, "….Please…faster…"_

_I heard him let out a growl, for the second time, I wondered if it was my imagination. He attacked my lips with force and his thrusts sped up quite dramatically. He no longer pumped my member._

_I could feel the entire bed moving with us. My ears were filled with my rapid heartbeats and our delicious sounds. I loved it. My eyes pricked with tears of pleasure. I moaned loudly, as I felt him strike those nerves once again. I think I might have seen stars. _

_And it seemed like he knew what he just did, because with every hard thrust, came stars and pleasure beyond belief. I was defiantly in Heaven. I was living a dream._

_My breath sped up tremendously, my climax was approaching. I felt him reach down and grasp my member and with one hard, mind-blowing pump-_

_

* * *

_

I screamed. I shot up in my bed, drenched in sweat. I fell back down and tried to get control of my breathing. My face was probably beet red. That was the first time I ever had a dream like _that. _What category would that fit under? Oh, yes, that's right. A wet dream. I shivered, feeling myself become slightly aroused at the thought of my dream.

I glanced over at the time when my breathing came more under control.

_Shit. _I inwardly cursed. Not only did I wake-up as I came in my sleep, but I had only thirty minutes to get ready. That included taking a shower and cleaning up this mess, eating breakfast, gathering my things for the school day, and getting to the academy on time. Which started in thirty minutes.

To top all that off, I had to prevent myself from thinking about my dream, which I was doing now, which was arousing me.

Just great.

Today is going to be Hell. And Kakashi's going to get it when he gets back.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I shot up, sweating and panting, and…oh my god, a huge erection. What the fuck did I just dream about? Oh, that's right, sex. With Iruka.

I wish the dream hadn't ended though. I opened my eyes and realized I was in my tent. I heard people whispering outside. I stood up, I was going to need to get up any way, to run off and take care of my problem.

I unzipped the zipper of the tent enough to peak out. Much to my embarrassment, Sasuke and Naruto were standing in front of my tent. Sasuke with a huge smirk, and Naruto with a huge smile.

"Why don't you moan Iruka's name again for us, I think the world needs to hear again." Naruto joked smiling extremely big.

Holy. Shit.

* * *

**Okay! Here's where I beg on my knees for opinions and thoughts. This was my first time writting even close to a full lemon. I really do hope it was okay.**

**Anyways, Next update might be late again, I haven't decided what to write it on as of yet.**

**Please Review for me!**

**:3**

**Lot's of Love-**

**Colors-With-Crayons**


End file.
